Los juegos del destino
by Rubymoon-Faith
Summary: AU. La búsqueda de la doncella de la luz y el fuego... ¿Quién diría que el destino de tantos estaría en las manos de un ser que hasta ahora te enteras de que existe? ¡Aquí está el quinto! ¡Los queridos hermanitos Haster! No me maten por la tardanza, ¿sí?
1. Extrañas bienvenidas

Para sara fénix black, Meli V (que quiso que esta historia fuera, como todos los años, parte de su regalo de cumpleaños) y Wyla, que fueron las primeras en leer este capítulo. También para Agus y Moony, por la paciencia que me tuvieron esperando que la posteara (jeje, me acordé de uds. nn) 

**¡Hola! ¡Qué dicha que les llamó la atención mi nueva historia y decidieron comenzar a leerla!**

**Antes de que empiecen a leer debo hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones:**

**Esta historia es un tanto complicada en cuanto a ubicación temporal, así que no podría explicarlo aquí sin que la explicación fuera un capítulo completo. Sólo tengan en cuenta que se trata de un mundo alternativo (MUY alternativo) **

**La mayor parte de los personajes que aparecen en este capítulo en particular y en algunos otros son invención mía, excepto los ya conocidos.**

**Cada vez que aparezca una pequeña línea como esta (ºººººº) hay un cambio de plano y la perspectiva cambia de la de un personaje a la de otro u otros (uno de ellos será siempre el mismo, el segundo cambia de acuerdo con el capítulo).**

**Esta sí va sólo por este capítulo: No lo juzguen muy duramente. ES SÓLO UNA INTRODUCCIÓN. Tenía que presentar a los personajes de alguna forma y esta fue la única que se me ocurrió y sorry si les parece muy largo, pero yo suelo escribir así… No soy buena para los capítulos cortos (son sólo 9 paginillas…).**

**Creo que ya los aburrí suficiente con mis notas preliminares y que están preparados para hacerme pedazos (quedan advertidos… uu … por favor no sean muy duros), así que los dejo con el primer capítulo:**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Capítulo 1: Extrañas bienvenidas_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Era un día como cualquier otro en el número cuatro de Privet Drive. Como ya era costumbre, la mesa del desayuno se había convertido en una batalla campal entre la familia Dursley y Harry Potter por... Bueno, ¿quién sabe por qué estaban culpándolo ahora?... Siempre estaban culpándolo por cualquier cosa extraña que sucedía... Una más, una menos... ¿Qué importaba ahora?

-Otra vez tú, ¿por qué no me extraña? ¡Siempre es tu culpa!

Sin embargo, esta tan acostumbrada escena se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre y, aunque el Sr. Dursley siguió con su usual sermón, la persona en la puerta siguió insistiendo hasta que ya fue imposible ignorarla.

-A tu habitación hasta que diga lo contrario...

El joven Potter subió las escaleras de no muy buena gana mientras su tía abría la puerta. Ya estaba acostumbrado a sólo escuchar las aburridas visitas que sus tíos recibían. No eran interesantes, en definitiva.

-Buenos días- dijo la voz de una joven apenas se abrió la puerta. –Lamento interrumpir; supongo que estaban desayunando. Mi nombre es Alexandra Haster; mi familia acaba de mudarse al número cinco. Mi madre está organizando una pequeña reunión. Ya sabe... para conocer a los nuevos vecinos. Nos agradaría mucho si los cuatro pudieran venir.

-¿Los cuatro?- preguntó Petunia Dursley al tiempo que, desde arriba, su sobrino se preguntaba lo mismo.

-Así es- respondió la chica con un par de cortas risas. –Los cuatro... Muchas gracias. Que pasen un buen día.

Harry corrió hacia la ventana, para ver a la chica que acababa de abandonar la casa. Ella se volvió hacia donde él estaba y lo saludó con la mano; luego, dio media vuelta y siguió caminando lentamente hacia la casa de junto.

Era una chica bastante particular. No físicamente hablando... Se veía como cualquier chica: cabello negro, lacio y corto; alta y delgada; de piel bronceada y ojos verdes. Pero había algo que la hacía una chica muy especial... ¿Cómo pudo haberlo determinado a través de esa ventana?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Ya regresé. ¿Me extrañaron?- preguntó la chica al entrar en la casa.

-¡Alex!- gritó un niño de unos cinco a seis años, de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos cafés quien, al escuchar a la chica entrar, corrió hacia la puerta y se abalanzó sobre ella en un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Alex?- preguntó una mujer, mientras salía de la sala limpiando una pieza de plata. –No te esperábamos hasta mañana en la noche... ¿Por qué no avisaste que llegarías antes?

-No quería molestar- respondió la chica, mientras subía la escalera. –Hablando... Tendremos visitas esta noche.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la mujer con sorpresa, tanto que estuvo a punto de dejar caer la pieza que había estado limpiando. –Alexandra Haster...

-No te preocupes. Acomodaré mi habitación en un segundo y después bajaré a ayudarte.

-Alex...- dijo la mujer. –Recuerda lo que te advertimos- la sonrisa de la chica desapareció súbitamente, dando lugar a esa mirada de reproche que suelen hacer los niños pequeños cuando les impiden hacer algo. –Anda y acomoda tus cosas rápido... Es bueno tenerte de vuelta en casa, hija.

La chica corrió hacia la habitación que se encontraba al final del segundo piso de la casa y se encerró en ella. Un minuto más tarde, la puerta se reabrió y la chica volvió a bajar corriendo hacia la sala, donde se encontraba su madre.

-Y... ¿a quién invitaste esta vez?

-A los nuevos vecinos, nada más- respondió Alexandra con una gran sonrisa. –Encontré algo de especial interés entre ellos...

-Siempre la misma, ¿no, Alex?- preguntó un joven alto, de cabello negro corto y ojos negros, quien la observaba desde la puerta principal.

-¡Daniel!- gritó ella, mientras corría a abrazar al muchacho. -¡Evan!- exclamó al ver a un segundo muchacho entrar detrás de este.

-Ahora sí está toda la familia completa- dijo un hombre no muy mayor, de cabellos y ojos oscuros, quien entró por la puerta trasera, cargando al niño pequeño entre sus brazos. -¿Cierto David?

El niño asintió felizmente, mientras canturreaba acerca del regreso de la chica como suelen hacer los pequeños cuando quieren presumir de algo.

-Es bueno estar en casa- respondió ella. –Aunque sea por poco tiempo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir a esto?- le preguntó Dudley Dursley a su madre cuando le pidió por tercera vez que apagara el televisor. –Voy a perderme mi programa favorito.

-Porque sería una desconsideración rechazar la invitación- repitió su madre por enésima vez.

Todo el mundo sabía que la señora Dursley no rechazaría una oportunidad como esa para meterse directamente en la vida de sus vecinos. Era mejor que enterarse a través de las conversaciones sobre las cercas.

-¿Y por qué tiene que venir él también?- volvió a preguntar Dudley mirando a Harry de reojo.

-Sólo... No hagas preguntas y apúrate- contestó el señor Dursley. –Y tú...-dijo, mientras señalaba a Harry amenazante. –Estás advertido... No quiero escucharte decir más de lo estrictamente necesario y si intentas cualquier cosa extraña... ya se me ocurrirá algo. ¿Entendido?

-Sí- respondió Harry sin prestarle mucha atención. Llevaba toda la tarde pensando lo extraña que había sido la visita de esa mañana cuando sucedió algo aún más inesperado: ¡los Dursley lo llevarían a conocer a los nuevos vecinos! Tal vez así podría descubrir qué era lo que había de especial en la chica que los había visitado por la mañana.

-Bien- dijo su tío mientras apresuraba a su familia para salir de la casa.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sonó el timbre. El pequeño David corrió hacia la puerta, pero fue detenido antes de que pudiera abrirla.

-No tan rápido, pequeño.

-Pero...

-¡Evan, cariño. ¿Puedes abrir la puerta!- le pidió su madre desde la cocina.

-¡Claro, ma!- respondió el muchacho, mientras le sonreía a su hermano menor, quien le había sacado la lengua, antes de abrir la puerta.

El muchacho se sintió severamente examinado al abrir la puerta. Obviamente su cabello largo, negro, con lo que parecían ser rayitos de color azul, recogido en una coleta tan ligera que podría soltarse en cualquier momento; la pícara sonrisa reflejada en sus ojos negros; la piel blanca, aunque un tanto maltratada y vestimenta completamente negra, con camiseta larga y pantalón cargo tal vez dos tallas más grandes que él, le habían parecido demasiado desagradables a los extraños.

-Buenas noches- dijo Evan.

-Buenas noches, buenas noches- dijo su pequeño hermano, quien se asomó justo detrás de la puerta. –Pasen.

Parecía ser que la aparición del niño opacó un poco la impresión que se habían llevado los nuevos vecinos con él.

"¡Genial!" pensó Evan quien, tras cerrar la puerta, subía rápidamente por la escalera, con rumbo a su habitación. "¿Es que nadie en este lugar ha visto a un adolescente normal?"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Aquel niño los guió hasta la sala. Un espacio pequeño, pero acogedor, decorado con muy buen gusto.

Al poco tiempo, la otra puerta que daba a la sala se abrió dando paso a una mujer no muy mayor; de piel blanca; cabello castaño corto y ojos negros; delgada y de fina figura, pero de facciones un tanto toscas para su aspecto y un joven tal vez unos dos años mayor que el anterior; de aspecto mucho más maduro y responsable en apariencia.

-Buenas noches- dijo la mujer, poniendo sobre la mesa la bandeja que llevaba en las manos. –Lamento no haber podido salir a recibirlos personalmente. Soy Erika Haster y él es mi hijo Daniel... Veo que ya conocieron al pequeño David- dijo, tomando al niño entre sus brazos. –Y... ¿dónde está Evan? Creí que él había abierto la puerta... En fin, mi esposo regresará en unos momentos y... creo que ya conocieron a esta señorita.

En ese momento, Alexandra entró con una expresión algo preocupada, pero a la vez enfadada en su rostro y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones.

-No piensa bajar de nuevo. Intenté hablar con él pero no quiso escucharme. ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan testarudo?- dijo, como si no hubiera notado la presencia de los invitados.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio, el cual sólo se rompió cuando, con un gesto, la señora Dursley le hizo saber a su esposo que había llegado el momento de presentar a su familia.

-Vernon Dursley, mucho gusto- dijo finalmente. –Mi esposa Petunia, nuestro hijo Dudley y mi...- se detuvo, mirando a Harry con desprecio. –Mi... sobrino: Harry.

Por un momento, Harry creyó ver la puerta por la que habían entrado Erika y Daniel moverse ligeramente cuando su tío mencionó su nombre, pero tal vez sólo lo había imaginado. Sin embargo, Alexandra, quien también estaba mirando en esa dirección, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Un minuto más tarde, regresó abrazada del muchacho que les había abierto la puerta cuando llegaron.

-¿No que no pensabas bajar, señor orgulloso?- lo llevó hasta donde estaban los demás y volvió a sentarse en el sillón, prácticamente obligándolo a sentarse a su lado. –La próxima vez que me hagas algo así, te obligaré a venir así tenga que perseguirte con un bate hasta aquí- con una mano, le hizo cosquillas en el estómago, obligándolo a doblarse sobre su estómago para acabar con esa molesta sensación. Ella aprovechó esta situación para acercarse a su oído y susurrarle: -Sabía que no serías capaz de aguantar la curiosidad por conocerlo...

-La cena estará lista en media hora- anunció Erika. –Chicos, ¿por qué no suben y le muestran a los muchachos el resto de la casa? El salón del segundo piso queda a su entera disposición.

Dudley no pareció muy convencido al escuchar esto, sin embargo, acabó por seguir al grupo después de que aquella chica se levantó, tomó a su primo del brazo y comenzó a caminar junto con él y a hablarle como si hubieran sido amigos toda la vida... Algo no andaba bien ahí. No se suponía que las cosas fueran así: Nadie le prestaba atención a Harry. Él estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡Ya me aburrí de esto!- dijo Alexandra mientras se levantaba del lugar donde había estado sentada. -¿Vienes?- extendió su mano hacia Harry.

Llevaban un buen rato sentados en el salón que se encontraba en el segundo piso, pasando entre un programa y otro en el televisor de pantalla gigante. Todos estaban ahí, pero nadie parecía tan aburrido como ella... Esa no era la idea que tenia en mente cuando los había invitado.

-Claro.

Salieron del salón sin que los demás parecieran notarlo y entraron por la puerta que se encontraba justo a su izquierda.

Las luces se encendieron inmediatamente, revelando una habitación muy grande para una casa de apariencia tan pequeña. La pared del fondo era ocupada por dos grandes ventanales, en medio de los cuales se encontraba un gran escritorio antiguo de madera, cubierto de papeles, libros y cuadernos en desorden. Hacia el lado derecho se encontraba la cama de cuatro altos postes dorados que sostenían gruesas cortinas color azul rey, al igual que toda la ropa de cama y, junto a esta, una pequeña mesa de noche (también antigua y de madera), donde conservaba una gran cantidad de fotografías. Todo el costado izquierdo de la habitación era ocupado por las cuatro puertas del guardarropa, las cuales se encontraban divididas (dos de un lado y dos de otro) por un alto estante lleno de velas, frascos, botellas y una amplia colección de trofeos y medallas. El detalle final lo daba un espejo de cuerpo entero, muy antiguo, rodeado por un hermoso borde dorado que se encontraba en la esquina, entre la última puerta del guardarropa y el primero de los ventanales.

-Mi santuario- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa. –Soy de esas personas que, definitivamente, si pudieran pasarían sus vidas enteras encerradas en su habitación... Aquí tengo todo lo que podría querer.

Harry no respondió. Se había detenido justo frente al estante de la pared izquierda, mientras examinaba con la vista cada uno de los premios que la chica exhibía ahí: Primer premio, primer lugar, primer lugar... Equipo del colegio Monteilhet; señorita Alexandra Haster, capitán del equipo del colegio Monteilhet... XIV carrera intercolegial de escobas; torneo Nimbus de escobas de carreras...

-Éramos una escuela pequeña- dijo Alexandra, quien ahora se encontraba justo junto a él. –Imagina que ni siquiera éramos suficientes como para poder conformar un equipo de Quidditch. Entonces, nuestras pequeñas glorias surgieron cuando decidimos empezar con el equipo de carreras.

-Así que... ¿Tú también eres...?

-¡Por supuesto!- interrumpió la chica con toda naturalidad. -¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

-Alex... La cena está lista- los interrumpió Evan, mientras se asomaba por la puerta.

Bajaron lentamente por la escalera, esta vez en completo silencio. Ella, satisfecha de haber iniciado la conversación... por lo menos ya lo sabía. Él, con cada vez más preguntas surcando su mente... realmente había sido poco oportuna la llamada a cenar.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Los constantes comentarios de la señora Dursley y ciertas indirectas (muy directas) y comentarios sarcásticos dirigidos hacia Harry colmaron la mesa de la cena.

Hubo varios momentos en los que Harry creyó ver que Alexandra estuvo a punto de levantarse y contestarle a su tía, pero se contenía... No tenía que preocuparse por eso. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a eso de todas maneras.

-Bien. Es hora de irnos- dijo el señor Dursley un rato después de la cena. –Muchas gracias por la invitación y por la cena...

-Al contrario- respondió Erika mientras dejaba a David, ya dormido, acostado en el sofá. –Muchas gracias por venir.

-Hagamos un trato- le dijo Alexandra a Harry y después le susurró algo en el oído.

-Buenas noches.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Mamá... Creo que Harry olvidó su chaqueta arriba. ¿Puedo regresársela antes que se haga tarde? Apenas acaban de irse...

-¡Por Dios, Alex!- respondió su madre, alzando al pequeño David para llevarlo a su habitación. –Nunca cambias. Anda.

Alexandra subió la escalera rápidamente y bajó de nuevo corriendo. Realmente esperaba que la hubiera esperado, aunque se hubiera tomado unos minutos más de lo planeado. Apresuró el paso. Sólo le tomaba unos cuantos segundos llegar hasta allá, pero después de la cena de esa noche, sabía la clase de gente con la que estaba tratando.

-¿Qué estás esperando?- escuchó al señor Dursley exclamar por la puerta entreabierta, apenas llegó al patio delantero. –¡Cierra esa puerta!

-¡Harry, espera!- gritó ella antes que la puerta se cerrara. –Creo que olvidaste algo.

-Sólo... apúrate- volvió a gritar el señor Dursley después de un corto silencio. -¡Y cierra esa puerta!

Harry salió de la casa y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. La chica lo esperaba sentada en la acera. Esperaba poder terminar esa conversación que habían iniciado en su habitación... Había sido un alivio descubrir que era igual a él, pero quería saber algo más al respecto.

-Adelante- dijo ella cuando él se sentó a su lado. –Pregunta lo que quieras.

Harry guardó silencio por un momento. Había pensado en tantas preguntas que podía hacer, pero no sabía cuál sería la más conveniente para iniciar una conversación en ese lugar (tanto le habían recordado lo que pensarían los vecinos, que se sentía algo incómodo de tener que hablar ahí), así que comenzó por la más simple que podía hacer (aunque tal vez podría sonarle algo tonta):

-¿Dónde exactamente queda el colegio Monteilhet? Nunca antes había oído hablar de él.

-Como te lo dije antes: es una escuela muy pequeña- respondió ella, sin dar el más mínimo indicio de que la pregunta le hubiera parecido tonta. –Está ubicado en un recóndito rincón de Australia, donde he vivido la mayor parte de mi vida... Era un colegio pequeño, pero así me gustaba. No soy buena para retener muchos nombres, así que era la única oportunidad que tenía para conocer a todos mis compañeros y profesores, aunque me tomó un par de años llegar a conocerlos a todos... No me hizo mucha gracia cuando mi madre dijo que vendríamos a vivir aquí, pero valió la pena hasta cierto punto: conocí al chico que logró dejar indefenso a "El que no debe ser nombrado". Además, no habría sido justo.

-¿Por qué no habría sido justo?

-Tres razones muy poderosas: Daniel, Evan y David- el tono de su voz cambió drásticamente; era un tema muy delicado para ella. –Mamá pensó que ya iba siendo hora de que tuvieran una vida normal.

-Pero habrían podido tenerla en Australia también- ella lo miró con una extraña expresión en sus ojos (¿resentimiento, tal vez?). Definitivamente era un tema muy delicado para ella, pero por qué. -¿Por qué me miras así? No creo que lo normal varíe mucho de aquí a allá.

-Lo normal para mí no es normal para ellos... Deberías saberlo: tú también vives entre muggles. Es obvio que ella insista en que no fue justo para ninguno de los tres pasar tantos años en una colonia de magos; entiendo eso perfectamente, lo que no entiendo es por qué decidió eso hasta ahora.

-No sé qué decir- respondió él después de un minuto de incómodo silencio. –Debió tener sus razones, pero eso es algo que sólo ella puede decirte.

-Lo sé, pero mi madre es una persona con la que es difícil conversar- respondió ella con cierto aire melancólico. –_Muy _difícil. No le gusta enterarse de las cosas; como que no quiere ver que existe un problema hasta que ya es demasiado evidente. Ella sabe perfectamente que esto no ayudará en nada a Evan... Lo acabo de confirmar durante la cena: tampoco va a ser fácil que encaje aquí...- guardó silencio por un momento. –Lamento que tengas que escuchar todo esto. Has tenido mucha paciencia conmigo para apenas conocerme. Muchas personas llegan a cansarse de eso: dicen que hablo demasiado.

-N... No es problema- respondió él, algo inseguro. En realidad no sabría por qué ella le había contado todas esas cosas.

-Ya te acostumbrarás- dijo ella al notar la inseguridad en su respuesta. -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta ahora?- él asintió, no muy seguro de saber con qué clase de pregunta podría salir la chica. -¿Cómo es Hogwarts? Recibí la carta mientras acomodaba mi habitación esta tarde...

-Creo que tal vez pueda costarte un poco adaptarte al cambio de ambiente... Hogwarts es _muy_ grande. Nunca llegas a conocer a todos, ni siquiera a los que están en tu misma casa.

-¿Casas? ¿Los estudiantes están divididos?

-Sí... Hay cuatro casas. Cada año hay una ceremonia de selección en la que los nuevos estudiantes son asignados a una casa según sus rasgos característicos: Gryffindor es la casa de los valientes; Ravenclaw es la de los inteligentes; Hufflepuff es para los trabajadores y perseverantes y Slytherin para los astutos y ambiciosos.

-Se nota que sí será un gran cambio... Segunda pregunta: ¿dónde puedo comprar lo que necesito para la escuela? Londres es demasiado grande... No es como en mi pueblo, donde podías conseguir todo con sólo caminar un par de calles... Las ventajas de vivir en una colonia de magos.

-Mañana mis amigos y yo iremos a comprar nuestras cosas. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo, así por lo menos tendrás algunos conocidos antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

-¡Genial! ¡Muchas gracias!- sin el más mínimo aviso, le lanzó los brazos al cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Alexandra...- comenzó él, algo confundido.

-L... Lo siento- respondió ella, apartándose de él completamente sonrojada. –Soy demasiado impulsiva a veces... También tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso. Pero, en fin- dijo después de mirar su reloj. –Será mejor que me vaya. Todavía tengo que ayudar a mamá a recoger las cosas de la cena, aunque tal vez ahora podamos retomar un poco nuestra vida normal. Ya la prueba ha sido superada...

-¿Qué prueba?- preguntó él antes de que ella comenzara a apartarse, ya que se había levantado de donde estaba sentada.

-La prueba de normalidad, obviamente- respondió ella, mientras comenzaba a alejarse. –Es el reto más grande para una bruja que tendrá que pasar el resto de su vida entre muggles. ¡Buenas noches! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

-Alexandra, espera.

-¡Ah! Y puedes llamarme Alex.

Se fue.

Harry permaneció sentado en la acera por un momento. Definitivamente se trataba de una chica muy extraña.

**¡Listo! ¿Qué tal? Se acabó el primer capítulo… Ahora pueden ir, apretar ese pequeño botoncito donde dice "Go" para "Submit Review" y decirme qué les pareció.**

**El próximo capítulo: "No existen puntos medios, sólo extremos". Si les gustó este, espérenlo. Trataré de actualizar más rápido con esta.**

**¡Saludos desde Costa Rica!**


	2. No existen puntos medios, sólo extremos

_Para todos mis amigos que han estado conmigo durante esta semana que ha sido de las más difíciles. No digo nombres; ustedes saben quiénes son._

**  
¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo… Aquí les vengo con el segundo capítulo de mi muy querida historia. Espero que les guste, ya que aquí pasamos de las presentaciones más formales tan estrictamente necesarias en el capítulo pasado.**

**Las aclaraciones del capítulo anterior se mantienen para este:**

**Recuerden que esta historia se trata de un mundo alternativo (MUY alternativo) con respecto a los libros.**

**En el caso de este capítulo, la mayor parte de los personajes pertenecen a los libros, excepto mi querida niña Alex a quien ya tuvieron el placer de conocer (jaja, ¿se nota mucho que estoy orgullosa de mi personaje?) y dos de sus queridos hermanitos que aparecen poco, pero aparecen. **

**Recuerden que cada vez que aparezca una pequeña línea como esta (ºººººº) hay un cambio de plano y la perspectiva cambia de la de un personaje a la de otro u otros.**

**Como ya les dije: en este capítulo ya se terminaron las presentaciones formales y pasamos a las informales, pero más llenas de detalles jocosos (ya conocieron a Alex: ella es especial, e impredecible…). Vuelvo a repetir: Sorry si les parece muy largo, pero yo suelo escribir así… No soy buena para los capítulos cortos (son sólo 8 paginillas…).**

**¡Adelante! Comienza el capítulo 2:**

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Capítulo 2: No existen puntos medios, sólo extremos 

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

El callejón Diagón estaba abarrotado de personas que caminaban de vitrina en vitrina, buscando toda clase de artículos; además de los materiales que los más jóvenes necesitaban para el curso lectivo que estaba por iniciar.

Era realmente difícil moverse libremente, pero aún más difícil encontrar a alguien entre tanta gente.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Alexandra, quien seguía a Harry de cerca por miedo a perderse en aquel lugar extraño, pero hasta cierto punto familiar para ella. –Por fin algo remotamente parecido a lo que tenía en casa- dijo con un cierto dejo de ironía que su acompañante pareció no notar. -¿Estás seguro de que se puede encontrar a alguien en este tumulto? Podría marearme se tratara de reconocer a alguien entre tanta gente.

-Sólo hay que caminar un poco más. Con suerte no tendremos que buscarlos, ellos nos estarán esperando.

Siguieron caminando un poco más hasta que, de un momento a otro, una extraña idea surcó la mente de Harry después de un par de minutos de caminar en silencio: ¿No estaba todo de repente _demasiado_ silencioso?

Dio media vuelta inmediatamente... La chica ya no se encontraba detrás de él.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡No puedo creerlo!- se reprochaba Alexandra, mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la pared de una tienda y retiraba su cabello de su rostro con una mano. -¡Sólo me distraje por un momento! Tengo que recordar que tengo que disminuir un poco mi afición por las escobas de carreras. Ahora estoy perdida. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Después de mucho debatirse, decidió que la mejor opción era quedarse en donde estaba y esperar. Con su sentido de orientación tan poco desarrollado seguro nunca encontraría a Harry por sí misma, aunque estuviera a pocos metros de ella. Definitivamente era mejor esperar a que él la buscara.

Sin embargo, la paciencia de la chica no daba para esperar mucho y, un par de minutos más tarde, ya se había aburrido de esperar y se había vuelto a dirigir hacia aquella tienda donde se había quedado cuando perdió de vista a Harry.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? Se supone que hace diez minutos debíamos estar ahí- escuchó decir a la chica que se encontraba frente a la vitrina de la tienda.

-Pero... ¡Es la primera carrera de escobas que se hace aquí en muchos años!... Me gustaría verla- replicó el muchacho que la acompañaba. –He oído que en otros países las hacen todo el tiempo, y que no tienen tantas restricciones para los participantes (especialmente de edad).

Alexandra se acercó a ellos inmediatamente. Le hacía demasiada falta tener a alguien con quien discutir sobre su tema favorito, cuando anteriormente todos sus amigos compartían sus mismos gustos.

-En Australia, por ejemplo, había varias carreras anuales, incluso intercolegiales- dijo al llegar justo frente a ellos. –No era difícil participar, siempre que tuvieras una buena escoba, por supuesto.

Los dos se le quedaron viendo muy extrañados... Otra vez había dejado que su espontaneidad se desbordara, aunque ya sabía que ahí la gente no estaba muy acostumbrada a eso. Sin embargo, la expresión del muchacho cambió súbitamente, convirtiéndose en una gran sonrisa.

-¿Australia? ¡Genial! Supongo que debes haber participado en varias de esas carreras.

-¡Por supuesto! Cada año.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione no veía con buenos ojos a la recién llegada, pero ésta estaba tan concentrada en su conversación con Ron que no parecía notarlo en lo más mínimo.

¿Quién se creía esa chica para aparecer de un momento a otro y meterse en una conversación que no le incumbía? ¿Llegar así, sin siquiera conocerlos, y meterse en su discusión? ¿Hacerlos perder mucho más tiempo del que ya habían perdido al detenerse frente a aquella tienda?

Era como si de un momento a otro ella hubiera desaparecido del cuadro por completo: La chica hablaba y hablaba, como si cada anécdota que contaba la inspirara para contar otras quinientas más y con una emoción como si cada una fuera uno de los acontecimientos más importantes de la historia universal. Y él... se limitaba a escucharla, poniéndole más atención que la que usualmente ponía a cosas realmente importantes.

Insoportable. Realmente insoportable...

-¿Y tú eres...?- preguntó cuando ya se había hartado de ser completamente invisible. –Lamento haberte interrumpido, pero en medio de ninguna de tus _"emocionantes historias" _(N/A: nótese el énfasis terriblemente sarcástico en estas dos palabras) me pareció captar tu nombre.

La chica se quedó sin palabras súbitamente, al tiempo que volvía a verla como si por primera vez notara que estaba presente.

-Lo lamento. Realmente lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada. –Otra vez comencé a hablar sin siquiera presentarme debidamente. Mi nombre es Alexandra Haster. Mi familia acaba de mudarse desde Australia y todavía no conozco muy bien por aquí (es muy grande y hay demasiada gente para mi gusto). Me perdí, así que esperaba que tal vez pudieran ayudarme a encontrar al amigo con el que vine. En fin... Me distraje hablando de otras cosas. Lamento haberlos hecho perder tanto tiempo... Escuché que iban tarde.

-Pues ya qué...- comenzó, pero Ron la interrumpió inmediatamente:

-¿Y con quién vienes? Si nosotros lo conocemos podríamos ayudarte a buscarlo...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Alexandra le sonrió ampliamente al muchacho. Después de lo mal que la habían hecho sentir las palabras de aquella chica, había decidido que no valía la pena y tampoco era justo seguirlos deteniendo. Sin embargo, él se estaba ofreciendo a ayudarle a reencontrarse con Harry, quien seguramente ya debía haber encontrado a sus amigos y estaría buscándola.

-Por supuesto que deben conocerlo... Aún no he escuchado de alguien en el mundo mágico que no sepa quién es Harry Potter.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio mientras ambos se miraban sorprendidos y volvían a posar sus ojos sobre ella. Era una sensación realmente extraña el sentirse observada de esa manera.

-¿_Tú _vienes _con_ Harry?- preguntó la chica con cierto dejo de furia contenida en su expresión. -¡No puedo creerlo! Sólo eso me faltaba.

-Pues sí, _yo _vengo _con_ Harry- replicó, remarcando exactamente las mismas palabras que había remarcado la chica. –Yo no sabía cómo llegar hasta aquí y él, como buen vecino, se ofreció a traerme y a presentarme a sus amigos para que por lo menos tenga algunos conocidos a la hora de entrar a Hogwarts. ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Entonces tuviste suerte de haberte encontrado con nosotros- dijo el muchacho, interrumpiendo la discusión antes de que empezara a ponerse fuerte. –Porque justo íbamos en camino a toparnos con Harry. Soy Ron, y ella es Hermione.

Mientras caminaban entre el gran grupo de gente, iba pensando en lo irónicas que podían volverse las cosas para contribuir con su buena suerte: que las dos primeras personas con las que llegara a encontrarse fueran precisamente las personas con las que _necesitaba_ encontrarse ya que, de una u otra forma, estaban destinados a conocerse.

-Bien, aquí estamos- dijo Ron, rompiendo con sus pensamientos. –Flourish & Blotts, primera estación de las compras escolares de este año.

-¡Harry!- exclamó ella, al ver al muchacho detenerse frente a una mesa y pasar distraídamente las páginas de un libro, como quien mata tiempo cuando no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Entró inmediatamente y, haciendo gala de su impulsividad, lo abrazó como si llevara diez años sin verlo. Pero, inmediatamente después, golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza del chico con la palma de su mano.

-¡Oye!- se quejó él.

-Tienes suerte de que tuve al mejor de los guías- lo reprendió, al tiempo que le señalaba con la cabeza a Ron, quien se encontraba en la entrada con Hermione. –Si no hubiera sido por él, jamás habría llegado hasta aquí y quién sabe hasta qué hora nos habríamos encontrado de nuevo porque no fuiste para buscarme apenas me perdí.

-Alexandra...

-Llámame Alex, ¿está bien? Y la próxima vez que se te ocurra hacerme algo así ruega que sea como hoy, que no tengo mi varita a mano... La de hoy la pasaré por alto porque parte del error fue mío: me distraje viendo los nuevos modelos de escobas de carreras, pero que no se te ocurra volver a hacerme esto nunca, ¿entendido?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¿Quién se creía esa chica para hablar de esa manera, como si Harry tuviera la culpa de todo y además a golpearlo por eso?

-¡Oye!- comenzó a decir, mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ella. -¿Quién te crees?

-Una persona que tiene derecho de reclamar por alguna actitud o situación que la ha afectado de alguna manera- respondió la chica con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. –El día que puedas entender lo que se siente estar sola y perdida en un lugar nuevo y en un país desconocido podemos seguir hablando al respecto.

Su rabia aumentó aún más... ¡Ahora se burlaba de ella! Eso sí que no se lo perdonaría... Estaba a punto de responderle cuando con un simple "entendido", Harry dio por terminada la discusión. Entonces guardó silencio, pero procuró recordar cada palabra de lo que había dicho... Ya acabaría esa discusión a su debido tiempo.

Mientras compraban los libros, intentó mantenerse tan lejos de ella como le fue posible. Simplemente no le había caído bien de primera entrada... Su actitud, su forma de hablar, inclusive el tono de su voz resultaba terriblemente molesto. Y tras de eso, iba a entrar en Hogwarts... Sería una completa pesadilla si acabara siendo una Gryffindor.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¿Terminaste?- le preguntó Harry cuando volvieron a encontrarse. Ya él había terminado de conseguir todos sus libros.

-Aún no- respondió, mientras se dirigía al último estante de aquella hilera. –Aún me falta uno, pero lo tendré en un segundo.

Se dirigió rápidamente la final del estante y tomó una copia del Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Clase 5. Al tomarlo notó que había un libro diferente, un libro que definitivamente no pertenecía ahí... Algo le había llamado la atención sobre aquel libro, aunque no sabía con certeza de qué se trataba: ¿sería que se veía tan extraño siendo un libro viejo y desgastado entre tantos libros nuevos? ¿O sería tal vez el título y el dibujo que traía en la portada? No le dio mucha importancia a estas preguntas y guardó el libro entre los que tenía que comprar. De todas formas, dinero para comprar lo que quedaba en la lista no le faltaba...

-Ahora sí estoy lista.

La última parada de esa tarde fue Túnicas Para Todas las Ocasiones. Como Alexandra era la única que tenía que comprar uniforme, decidieron que mientras ella se probaba el uniforme, Harry y Hermione irían a conseguir unas cosas que aún faltaban y también algo para comer. Ron se quedó con ella.

-"Secretos de los grandes poderes: _Custus Patronus_", por Sara Blackburn- leyó él en voz alta. Había sacado el libro de entre las cosas que ella había comprado esa tarde. -¿Y esto?

-Es un libro- respondió, alzándose de hombros. -¿Viste el dibujo en la portada?- él asintió, al tiempo que examinaba la imagen nuevamente. –Me llamó demasiado la atención esa imagen. Por un momento me hizo recordar las historias y leyendas milenarias que solía contar uno de mis profesores en mi antigua escuela... Era típico que terminara sus lecciones con una historia.

-¿Un profesor que también tiene tiempo para contar historias al terminar sus clases?- preguntó él, sorprendido. –Ya quisiera yo tener uno de esos...

-Él es único en su especie, te lo aseguro... Sería muy difícil, sino es que imposible, encontrar alguien que se le parezca... Definitivamente voy a extrañar demasiado a Chris. No eran sólo sus historias, sino también la manera en la que enseñaba, porque se notaba que amaba lo que hacía, aunque mucha gente se quejara de sus métodos. Con él aprendí más de lo que he aprendido en cualquier otra clase.

-Listo- dijo Madam Malkin, cuando terminó de probarle el uniforme.

-Bien- dijo Ron, al tiempo que volvía a guardar el libro. -¿Vamos?

-¿Por qué la prisa?- preguntó ella, mientras le lanzaba un sombrero azul. –Podemos divertirnos aquí por un rato. De todas formas, ellos saben en dónde estamos. Pueden venir a buscarnos cuando terminen las compras.

Tomó una túnica roja, una verde y una morada; después tomó un sombrero naranja, uno celeste y uno café; finalmente tomó un largo abrigo de invierno blanco.

-¿Qué opinas?- le preguntó, mientras jugaba a modelarle la túnica morada, que le quedaba bastante corta, con el gran sombrero café, que casi no dejaba que se vieran sus ojos. –Genial, ¿no? ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Él negó con la cabeza, ya que la risa no le permitía responder con palabras. Su risa aumentó aún más al verla salir con aquella inmensa túnica verde brillante, con aquel sombrero naranja que resultó ser demasiado pequeño para su cabeza.

-¡Vamos! ¡Inténtalo!

Volvió a salir, esta vez con la túnica roja, la cual se ajustaba perfectamente a la forma de su cuerpo, cubierta elegantemente con el abrigo. El sombrero celeste se ladeaba un poco sobre su rostro, dejando al descubierto uno de sus brillantes ojos verdes.

-Tu turno- dijo, al tiempo que le pasaba una túnica gris. –Y cambia ese sombrero por... Este- le lanzó un sombrero color amarillo y con una forma muy extraña. -¡Anda!

Pasaron otro rato jugando a hacer las combinaciones de colores más extrañas que pudieran ocurrírseles hasta que...

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Hermione...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ahí tenía frente a sí a un par de niños pequeños... Le recordaban inmensamente a cuando los niños juegan a probarse la ropa de sus padres, haciendo las combinaciones más horribles que puedan imaginarse.

La chica, con esa túnica roja, que podría vérsele bien si no fuera tan llamativa y no la hubiera combinado con ese horrible sombrero celeste y con ese abrigo blanco que no iba para nada con el clima que estaba haciendo. Él, por otra parte, llevaba una larga túnica color verde limón con un sombrero de un tono azul eléctrico y un pesado abrigo color beige.

-¿Te apuntas al juego?- preguntó la chica, tomando uno de los sombreros que había colocado en el suelo.

-¡Por favor! Sólo madura, ¿quieres?- tomó el sombrero y lo colocó en su lugar. -Deberías apurarte, Harry te está esperando afuera.

-Hermione, ¿cuál es tu problema?- le preguntó Ron, mientras volvía a poner las cosas en donde las había encontrado. –Llevas todo el día peleando, discutiendo y quejándote por todo lo que Alex dice y hace.

-No hay problema- respondió Alexadra, mientras regresaba las cosas a su lugar. –Conmigo no existen puntos medios, sólo extremos. Eso lo he sabido toda mi vida: o te llevas bien conmigo o no; o te caigo bien o te caigo mal; si no es así, no me conoces. En fin, tampoco uno puede esperar caerle bien a todo el mundo...- tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta. –Además, quedé de regresar temprano a casa. Y no es nada gracioso tener que soportar el interrogatorio de un par de celosos hermanos mayores si te atrasas más de quince minutos. ¡Nos veremos muy pronto!- dijo a manera de despedida. -¡Ah! Y fue un placer conocer a alguien que le gustan las carreras de escobas tanto como a mí.

Se fue y, de un momento a otro, todo volvió a quedar en silencio. El mismo monótono silencio que hubiera reinado toda la tarde si Alexandra no se hubiera entrometido en primer lugar.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡Ya regresé! ¿Me extrañaron?- preguntó al abrir la puerta de su casa.

-¡Alex! ¡Volviste!- gritó el más pequeño de sus hermanos, mientras bajaba la escalera corriendo para toparse con ella. -¿Qué me trajiste?

-Creo que te consiento demasiado... _los_ consiento demasiado- buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una rana de chocolate. –Toma. Ya sabes las reglas: que mamá no se entere.

El niño le sonrió, hizo la pantomima de sellar sus labios y volvió a correr hacia arriba.

La casa estaba llena del sonido de instrumentos tocados magistral pero estruendosamente y letras que combinaban temas de amor y de muerte... Eso sólo podía significar dos cosas: 1-Definitivamente su madre no estaba en casa y 2-Evan estaba encerrado en su habitación, con el equipo de sonido a todo volumen, probablemente trabajando en una de esas historias caricaturescas estilo manga que le gustaba tanto dibujar y escribir.

-¡Por fin llegas!... Te salvaste por un par de minutos- dijo él apenas ella abrió la puerta de su habitación. El escritorio estaba de espaldas a la puerta, pero él siempre sabía, aunque ella tratara de hacer el menor ruido posible para poder sorprenderlo...

-Deberías darme más crédito- le reprochó ella en tono de niña inocente. –Es la primera vez que me salvo en dos años. Toma, te traje algo- le lanzó otra rana de chocolate, de manera que cayera sobre el escritorio, pero lejos de sus hojas para evitar accidentes.

-Genial. Gracias.

-¡Qué efusivo!- le reclamó, pero no recibió respuesta. –Como sea, estaré en mi habitación. Estoy agotada.

Entró en la habitación y se tiró en la cama, dejando las bolsas tiradas junto a esta. Más tarde, tratando de no tener que levantarse, sacó el libro que había estado discutiendo con Ron.

Las letras doradas brillaban opacas, pero aquella imagen parecía no haber perdido su esplendor: una mujer delgada y joven, de piel completamente blanca (N/A: blanco pálido estilo muerto) y brillantes ojos verdes, cuyo lacio y largo cabello rojo (N/A: imagínenselo no como el rojo común de los pelirrojos, sino como si lo hubieran pintado con pintura o lápiz de color rojo) caía sobre sus brazos y espalda y que sostenía en su mano derecha un báculo dorado, al final del cual destacaba la figura de un sol cuyos rayos eran formados por llamas incandescentes.

Le recordaba cada vez más haber oído algo sobre ella, pero no podía recordar cuál de todas las historias que había escuchado hablaba de alguien así.

**Y aquí termina un capítulo más… Chistoso, ¿no? Entre más conozcan a Alex se irán dando cuenta de que ella tiene una forma de pensar un tanto determinista (a veces exagera un poco… especialmente con eso de que no existen puntos medios, sólo extremos). **

**Recuerden dejar reviews antes de salir.**

**Y… En nuestro próximo capítulo: "Promesas solemnes, secretos guardados, selecciones sorpresivas". Creo que el título lo dice todo, pero tendrán que ver qué tan predecible puede llegar a ser esta historia.**

**¡Saludos desde Costa Rica!**


	3. Promesas solemnes, secretos guardados

_Para todos los que estuvieron celebrando conmigo este fin de semana. Ya sea que fueron a celebrar conmigo o que me desearon un feliz cumpleaños a la distancia. ¡Gracias¡Son lo máximo!_

**¡Hey! Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo… La semana pasada me ausenté del Internet por caso de enfermedad en mi familia (todo el mundo creía que me iba a dar a mí, pero por dicha no me dio) y esta semana les vengo con un nuevo capítulo sólo para celebrar que el pasado domingo 29 de enero fue mi super cumpleaños.**

**En fin, aquí tienen mi tercera entrega. Espero que les guste, aunque no es mucho lo que pasa en este… Pero aparecerán un par de personillas especiales que serán muy importantes durante el transcurso de la historia.**

**Las aclaraciones de los capítulos anteriores se mantienen para este:**

**Recuerden que esta historia se trata de un mundo alternativo con respecto a los libros.**

**Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este capítulo pertenecen a los libros, excepto Alex y su familia y los dos nuevos personajes que aparecen como a la mitad y al puro final. **

**En el caso de este capítulo, la regla de la línea (ºººººº) se complicó un poco, porque esta vez no escribí desde dos perspectivas, sino de 3. Sólo que una de ellas aparece nada más al puro principio del capítulo. **

**Como dije un poco más arriba, lo que tiene de especial este capítulo es prácticamente que van a conocer a un par de personillas (si es que a una de ellas se le puede llamar persona) que serán de gran importancia durante el resto de los capítulos. Vuelvo a repetir: Sorry si les parece muy largo, pero yo suelo escribir así… No soy buena para los capítulos cortos (son sólo 10 paginillas…).**

**Bien, sé que después del tercero ya fijo los harté con las aclaraciones y ya fueron directamente al capítulo, así que no me queda más que decirles que lo disfruten…**

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Capítulo 3: Promesas solemnes, secretos guardados, selecciones sorpresivas_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Aún era temprano, pero igual le preocupaba aquel silencio, considerando el día que era. No acostumbraba estar tan silencioso cuando se trataba de un día de entrada a clases. Se paseó por el segundo piso. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas... Abrió lentamente la puerta de la izquierda del salón.

-Alex...

-Completamente lista, ma.

Terminó de abrir la puerta. La habitación estaba completamente iluminada por la cantidad de luz que se colaba por los dos grandes ventanales. Ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo, frente al estante de la pared izquierda, buscando algo entre una caja de zapatos que ella misma había decorado.

-¿Qué tanto buscas?

-Mi incienso, por supuesto- respondió su hija, sin levantar la vista de la caja. –Lo necesito. Es lo que me hace sentir en casa... Aquí está.

-Alex... las cosas en Hogwarts son muy diferentes a como eran en Monteilhet. Ahora tendrás que compartir habitación con otras chicas que lo más seguro es que no acostumbren quemar incienso ni esencias.

Alexandra se alzó de hombros y guardó entre sus cosas su incienso y su quemador de esencias, junto con un par de sus favoritas... Sabía que era imposible disuadirla de al menos intentarlo. Ella era así, no había manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión aunque fuera obvio que cometería un terrible error.

-¿Comiste algo?

-No- respondió sin mirarla directamente.

Estaba nerviosa, era bastante obvio. Aunque nunca quisiera admitir si estaba preocupada o nerviosa, ella siempre sabía... Como madre debía saberlo. Era un cambio demasiado grande para ella y, aunque tratara de defenderse usando a sus hermanos como pretexto, a ella también le afectaba mucho entrar en un ambiente completamente diferente a aquel en el cual había vivido casi toda su vida... Casi. Aunque no lo recordara, habían vivido ahí por algún tiempo, pero era muy pequeña cuando decidieron mudarse a Australia.

-Entonces baja y te prepararé algo. No quiero pasar el día preocupada pensando que te fuiste mal alimentada- sin embargo, Alexandra permaneció donde estaba. –Está bien, te llamaré en cuanto esté listo.

Dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación cuando sus ojos captaron algo que la dejó completamente paralizada... Aquel libro, aquella imagen, llenaron su mente de ideas descabelladas y escalofriantes.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?

-Lo compré- respondió Alexandra algo asustada ente su súbita reacción. –Me llamó la atención y, como me sobraba algo de dinero, decidí comprarlo para tener algo con qué entretenerme antes de dormir.

La examinó gravemente con la mirada y fue calmándose un poco. En sus adentros, comenzó a reírse de su paranoia. ¡Era demasiado estúpido preocuparse por eso ahora!

-Termina de alistarte. Te llamaré cuando esté listo.

-Pero... mamá...

-No quiero que después te estés quejando de que olvidaste algo.

-Pero...

-Sólo termina, Alex. Cuando hayas terminado, hablamos.

-Siempre dices lo mismo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Siempre lo mismo. Después su madre se quejaba de que ella no le tenía confianza. ¡Si la primera desconfiada era ella! Sabía que esta era otra de esas ocasiones en las que el "más tarde hablamos" sería completamente evadido.

Pero esta vez no sería así. No se iba a ir sin saber qué en ese libro había hecho que su madre reaccionara así. Corrió inmediatamente para alcanzarla, pero al llegar a la escalera escuchó a su pequeño hermano gritar su nombre desde su habitación, que se encontraba inmediatamente junto a la escalera.

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo, sentándose a los pies de la cama de su hermano. -¿Qué sucede?

-¡Alex!- gritó el niño al verla, se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza. -¡Qué bueno que estás bien!

-¡Por supuesto que estoy bien!- afirmó mientras lo despeinaba cariñosamente. –Fue sólo una pesadilla. Puedes volverte a dormir tranquilo.

David negó con la cabeza, aún abrazándola. Temblaba ligeramente y cada vez se aferraba a ella con más fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

-No quiero que te vayas- dijo, mirándola muy seriamente. -¡No te vayas, Alex! Si no te vas, nada malo puede pasarte.

-David... Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Me encantaría quedarme aquí con ustedes, pero tengo que terminar la escuela- siguió jugando con su cabello por un momento. –Además, fue sólo un sueño... ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? Tal vez así te sientas mejor. Los sueños que se cuentan son difíciles de realizarse.

-Te fuiste y no volvimos a saber nada de ti hasta que regresaste para Navidad, pero te veías extraña, como cansada... Así como te pones cuando no duermes bien, sólo que peor... Volviste a irte después de Navidad... y mamá recibió una carta y se fue... y regresó contigo y... ¡No quiero que te mueras, Alex! No puedes irte... no puedes.

Alexandra se quedó en silencio. No sabía que hacer: Por un lado, le partía el alma escuchar a su hermano pidiéndole que no se fuera; por el otro, no podía (aunque haría lo que fuera por sus hermanos) quedarse en casa.

-Voy a prometerte dos cosas, pequeño: Número uno, sabrás de mí una vez a la semana, y con rana de chocolate incluida; número dos, no me voy a morir.

-¿Prometido?- preguntó el niño, un poco más tranquilo.

-Prometido- respondió con una sonrisa. –Ahora, vuelve a dormir... A no ser que quieras desayunar conmigo.

-¡Vamos!- dijo él, tomándola de la mano.

Bajaron juntos hacia la cocina, donde su madre estaba preparando el desayuno. Aún a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba (y más después de haber tenido que consolar a David) y de que generalmente los nervios le cerraban el apetito, tuvo que comerse la gran cantidad de comida que su madre le había servido... No quería que se preocuparan por ella más de lo que ya estaban. No era necesario.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¿Dónde podrá estar?

-No lo sé, pero si no aparece pronto, tendremos que cruzar la barrera sin ella o nos dejará el tren.

-Harry¿estás seguro de que le dijiste que llegara antes de las once?

-¡Por supuesto que me dijo!- respondió Alexandra, mientras llegaba corriendo hacia donde ellos se encontraban. –Pero ya saben cómo son esas cosas: las despedidas de la familia... el hermano mayor que se queda dormido aunque sabe que él es quien tiene que traerte- dijo a manera de reproche al mirar al muchacho que venía con ella. Además, sabía que una vez más, había hablado más de la cuenta. –Harry, ya conoces a Daniel. Ron y... Hermione¿cierto?... Daniel Haster, mi hermano mayor.

-Mucho gusto- dijo el muchacho. –Bien, Alex, aquí te quedas. Nos veremos muy pronto. Esperamos tu visita para Navidad... y no olvides escribir, David esperará tus cartas para que se las leamos.

-¡Por supuesto!- respondió ella. –Sunny estará muy feliz de que la mantenga ocupada. Lleva todas las vacaciones reclamándome que no le doy nada que hacer.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Hermione, indicándoles la hora. –Todavía tenemos que encontrar lugar en el tren y ya faltan diez minutos para que salga.

Alexandra se apresuró a despedirse de su hermano y los siguió a través de la barrera entre los andenes 9 y 10 para llegar a la plataforma 9¾. Como era costumbre, estaba llena de gente y dentro del Expreso de Hogwarts ya no habían compartimentos vacíos, con la excepción de su ya tradicional vagón al final del tren.

-¡Alex¡Apúrate!- le gritó una vez que se habían subido en el vagón. Algo la había distraído y se había quedado quieta en medio de la plataforma.

La chica corrió hacia el vagón y llegó a sentarse junto a él. Hermione no le hizo muy buena cara, pero ella se limitó a ignorarla. Ya lo había dicho aquel día: No le preocupaba en lo más mínimo.

-Así que...- dijo ella a manera de iniciar una conversación. –Cuéntame algo.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-No sé, cualquier cosa. Es la mejor forma de empezar una conversación. Cuéntame algo, lo que quieras.

Había una mirada de curiosidad y expectativa en sus ojos verdes. La incomodaba el silencio, era evidente. Y, aunque con su espontaneidad podía abarcar ella sola varios minutos de conversación (como ya lo había demostrado cuando la conoció), esta vez estaba abriendo la posibilidad de que él abriera la conversación... ¿Qué podía decirle?

Entonces, se le vino a la mente la mejor idea que podría ocurrírsele para iniciar una conversación con ella.

-¿Qué tal algo de ayuda para poder ubicarte mejor en Hogwarts? Podría servirte de mucho...

-¡Excelente!- exclamó ella con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Por dónde empezar?

-Ya Harry me explicó algo acerca de las casas, así que tienes algo menos de qué preocuparte.

-Bien, ya que Harry te contó sobre las casas, te advertiré algo: cuídate de los Slytherin; no son de fiar... especialmente ahora que Ya Sabes Quién ha regresado. Quedar en cualquier otra casa es mil veces mejor que quedar en Slytherin... Hablando de Slytherin, también debes tener cuidado con el profesor de Pociones: Snape. Siempre estará a favor de los Slytherin y disfruta de hacerle la vida imposible a los estudiantes.

Ella se limitaba a mirarlo con atención y en completo silencio. Se notaba que estaba interesada...

-Cuando elijas tus materias opcionales, si quieres aburrirte en grande, pero obtener una buena calificación por inventar situaciones trágicas para tus tareas, puedes tomar Adivinación. Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas también es una buena opción... No es muy seguro; pasas la mayor parte del tiempo entre criaturas que son consideradas altamente peligrosas. Pero Hagrid es genial. Ya verás cuando lo conozcas...

-"Pasas la mayor parte del tiempo entre criaturas que son consideradas altamente peligrosas"- repitió ella textualmente. -¿Es esa la forma de incentivar a una chica a que tome un curso?- lo miró con una expresión completamente seria, se podría decir que un tanto molesta.

¡Genial¿Cómo pudo arruinar las cosas así? Un pequeño comentario y... ¡pero no había dicho nada como para que se molestara! Ciertamente le recordaba todas las ocasiones en las que Hermione le reprochaba alguna cosa.

-¡Te atrapé!- dijo ella entre risas. -¡No lo puedo creer! Debiste haberte visto¡hasta se te pusieron rojas las orejas!- le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro. –De hecho, suena muy interesante. Me encantan las criaturas mágicas y... soy muy buena para inventar historias.

Dicho esto, se quedó en completo silencio, asomada por la ventana con una expresión sumamente seria, pero ausente.

Era una chica muy extraña, definitivamente. Sin embargo, era esa extraña forma de ser lo que más le llamaba la atención acerca de ella: espontánea, alegre, bromista, inclusive se podría decir que algo despreocupada. Una persona demasiado interesante.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡Señorita!- el grito de esa aguda voz infantil la sacó de sus pensamientos.

De un momento a otro, se había asomado por la ventana y su mente había quedado completamente en blanco. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? No era la primera vez que sucedía, pero temía que los otros se hubieran preocupado por ella.

Se volteó rápidamente y encontró justo frente a ella a aquella criatura de tamaño no mayor al de su cabeza; con la apariencias de una pequeña niña blanca; de cabello rubio, medianamente largo, recogido en dos pequeñas colas; ojos color miel y con un par de alas doradas que semejaban las de una mariposa y vestida también de dorado, con los pies descalzos.

-¿Sunny¿Qué haces aquí?

-Cuando la señorita me llama, yo aparezco- respondió Sunny.

-Pero... yo no te llamé- dijo, aún confundida.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Distingo la voz de mi señorita entre un millón de voces diferentes.

De repente, recordó en dónde estaba y se volvió hacia los demás, quienes la miraban sorprendidos.

-Chicos... ella es Sunny.

-¿Un hada?- preguntaron Ron y Harry.

-No es un hada- replicó Hermione, mientras examinaba a Sunny con la mirada. –No sé qué clase de criatura mágica sea, pero no es un hada. Es mucho más grande... Y la forma de sus alas es diferente.

-La verdad yo tampoco estoy segura de qué es- tuvo que admitir. –Pero ha estado conmigo desde que tengo memoria. Eso es seguro.

-Sólo soy una mensajera- intervino Sunny. –Es bueno ver que la señorita tiene nuevos amigos...

-¿Qué haces aquí?- interrumpió.

-Ya se lo dije: sólo aparezco cuando la señorita llama... Y por la urgencia con la que me llamaba, supongo que debe ser algo muy importante.

-No sé de qué me hablas. Pero no te preocupes, estoy bien... Ah, y este año prometo mantenerte más ocupada... se lo prometí a David.

-Pero, señorita...

Se volvió hacia la ventana y después le dijo a Sunny en un tono serio y autoritario, poco común en ella:

-Puedes retirarte, Sunny, ya se ha ido.

-Como ordene, señorita- respondió Sunny, haciéndole una graciosa reverencia y desapareciendo después de la misma forma en la que apareció.

-¿Quién se ha ido?- le preguntó Ron.

-Nadie- respondió, recobrando su usual expresión jovial. –Era la única forma de hacer que se fuera antes de que alguien más la viera. El problema es que cuando se preocupa no hay quién haga que se vaya. He notado que la única forma de lograrlo es cuando se le habla de esa manera... En cuanto a lo que dije, no tiene importancia. Sólo le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente- guardó silencio por un momento. –¿Podrían guardar el secreto¿Por favor?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¿Guardar el secreto¿Por qué quería guardarlo en secreto¿Qué tenía de malo que ella tuviera un hada (o lo que sea que Sunny fuera)?

-No hay problema- respondió Harry.

-¡Claro!- acabó diciendo, aunque no era precisamente la respuesta que tenía en mente. –Quédate tranquila.

-Está bien- dijo Hermione simplemente.

-Gracias- respondió ella, dedicándoles la mejor de sus sonrisas. Después, se acomodó en el asiento y se arrecostó en su hombro, cerrando los ojos por un momento. –Estoy demasiado cansada. Llevo un par de días sin dormir bien- volvió a abrir los ojos y se volvió a sentar. –Lamento haberte tomado como almohada sin consultarte. Si te molesta, puedo recostarme contra la ventana.

-No… Está bien. No hay problema.

-Gracias- respondió mientras retomaba la posición en la que había estado y volvía a cerrar los ojos.

-Oye, Alex…- se atrevió a preguntar. -¿Por qué no quieres que nadie más sepa sobre Sunny?

No obtuvo respuesta. ¿Se había quedado dormida tan rápido?... ¿Estaba evitando responderle¿Por qué?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Llevas casi todo el camino durmiendo- escuchó difusamente. –Si no despiertas ahora, no estarás lista para cuando lleguemos.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad. ¿Realmente había dormido tanto? No sentía que hubieran pasado ni diez minutos desde que le agradeció a Ron por dejarla descansar recostada en su hombro.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó Hermione. –Llegaremos en poco tiempo. Deberías ir cambiándote, ahora que Ron y Harry salieron.

Se levantó lentamente… Era extraño; su sueño no era tan profundo como para dormir tanto… menos aún para no sentir el movimiento de la persona en la que se había recostado.

Sacó uno de sus nuevos uniformes y se cambió aperezadamente. Una vez lista, se volvió hacia la ventana: ya había anochecido. Se sintió nuevamente vacía: el tren se detendría en cualquier momento…

No había acabado de pensar esto cuando el tren finalmente se detuvo.

-¿Listas?- preguntó Ron, asomándose tímidamente por la puerta del compartimento.

-Listas- respondieron ellas al mismo tiempo.

El camino hacia el colegio fue demasiado silencioso para su gusto… Y el tamaño del castillo se hacía cada vez más imponente conforme se acercaban, al igual que el tamaño del hueco que sentía en su estómago. Aunque hasta cierto punto se sentía tranquila: sus nuevos amigos se habían ofrecido a llevarla con la profesora encargada del proceso de selección de los nuevos estudiantes… Si su memoria a corto plazo no fuera tan mala, seguro recordaría cuando le dijeron su nombre…

-Bienvenida a Hogwarts, señorita- dijo aquella mujer con la que los chicos la habían dejado. Era muy diferente a los profesores que había tenido en Monteilhet: una mujer de mirada estricta que la observaba a través de un par de anteojos cuadrados. Llevaba su cabello negro recogido en un moño apretado y vestía de verde esmeralda. –En este momento está por empezar la selección de los primeros años, su selección será después. Si quiere, puede pasar y ver el proceso de selección.

-Gracias.

La mujer abrió una de las puertas dobles que se encontraban a su izquierda. Alexandra se asomó a la puerta, pero los murmullos y la gran cantidad de gente la hicieron sentir mareada y no pudo entrar. No era mucho de lo que se estaba perdiendo, de todas formas. Podía escuchar todo lo que pasaba desde donde estaba.

No había puesto mucha atención al principio. Empezó a interesarse cuando escuchó a la profesora llamar al primero de la lista: Abercrombie, Euan, quien después de un minuto pasó a ser un Gryffindor.

Y así fueron pasando: Burton, Cahill… ¿En qué casa quedaría ella?... Heiser, Kordon, Lewis… Ya le habían advertido que Slytherin no era la mejor, pero no sabía en cuál de las otras casas encajaba… Zeller, Rose fue la última en convertirse en una Hufflepuff.

-Y este año tenemos una nueva estudiante que se incorporará al quinto año: Haster, Alexandra.

Abrió la puerta tímidamente y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, mientras sentía una gran cantidad de miradas que la seguían, pero ya no estaba tan nerviosa como al principio. Caminó con seguridad hasta el final del pasillo y se sentó en el banquillo, donde le pusieron un enorme sombrero.

-Interesante...- escuchó decir a una pequeña voz. –Tienes poderosos antecedentes mágicos… Y mucho talento. Además de cada una de las cualidades que los cuatro fundadores valoraban… ¿Dónde te pondré?

"Donde creas que sea más necesaria" pensó. "No voy a quejarme. Donde sea que quede será porque ahí pertenezco".

-Sin embargo, no sólo sangre mágica corre por tus venas… Y eso a Salazar no le habría agradado- eso reducía una posibilidad y, si no se equivocaba, era Slytherin. –Eres lista y te gusta aprovecharlo… Siempre y cuando lo que sepas pueda beneficiar a alguien más. Y tienes coraje para defender las cosas en las que crees… Creo que serás una excelente ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

La mesa a su derecha estalló en aplausos. Sin embargo, al quitarse el sombrero, la figura que aplaudía desde la puerta al final del pasillo acaparó toda su atención. Era un hombre alto, de hombros anchos, vestido con una túnica color gris muy oscuro, cuyo cabello negro y largo hasta la barbilla enmarcaba un rostro de apariencia madura, pero cuyos ojos verde oscuros le daban un aspecto aún muy joven.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta, sin dar crédito a lo que veía… Apresuró el paso… ¿Cómo podía ser que…?

-¡Chris!- llegó hasta el hombre y lo abrazó con fuerza. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Alex¿Cómo has estado?

Estaba a punto de repetir la pregunta cuando una voz, proveniente de la mesa principal, la interrumpió:

-Este año contaremos con un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…

-¿Vas a ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa?- preguntó emocionada, sin terminar de escuchar el anuncio. Él asintió. –¡Genial¡Es la mejor noticia que pudieron darme!

-Bien, señorita… Me parece que tus nuevos compañeros te están esperando.

-Pero…

-No hay problema… Anda. Ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites, como siempre.

Sin decir más, Alexandra fue a tomar su lugar en la mesa de Hufflepuff, mientras el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras hacía lo mismo en la mesa principal.

Las cosas habían vuelto a cambiar, y eso volvía las cosas más interesantes… Definitivamente sería un gran año.

**Fin del 3º capítulo. Ojalá les haya gustado. Ojo con la promesa de Alex, la aparición de Sunny y el hecho de que les haya pedido que guardaran el secreto de su existencia… Y mantengan un ojo puesto en la trayectoria del guapísimo Chris: es un personaje muy interesante.**

**Recuerden dejar reviews antes de salir.**

**Y… En nuestro próximo capítulo: "Christopher A. Leeuwen". Un capítulo especial para que conozcan un poco más acerca del nuevo profesor de Defensa.**


	4. Christopher A Leeuwen

_Por más narcisista que suene: Al esfuerzo que hice toda esta horrible semana que estoy segura que acaba de valerme un pleito con alguien... Mis más sinceras disculpas._

**Empiezo por agradecer a Sara por el comentario que puso sobre esta historia en el capítulo 4 de Memorias… No sabía que se pudiera decir tanto sobre Los juegos del destino. En fin, hoy no publico por nadie más que por mí;ya sé que de todas formas no serán muchas personas las que lean este capítulo.Es unregalo porlos días de levantarme a las 4 de la mañana de puro estrés. Si alguien quiere leerlo,bienvenido sea.**

**Bien, aquí viene el capítulo cuatro. Es uno de mis favoritos… Claro, cuando un hombre tan… "wow!" es el protagonista, tiene que ser uno de mis favoritos. Además, empieza el intertexto más importante de toda la historia: La leyenda de las doncellas.**

**Disculpen si ya los cansé con las aclaraciones, pero nunca están de más, aunque sé que fijo ya se las saltan:**

**Recuerden que esta historia se trata de un mundo alternativo con respecto a los libros, así que no traten de buscar mucho detalle específico, aunque mucho lo escribo con los libros a la par.**

**Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este capítulo pertenecen a los libros, excepto Alex y Chris, obviamente, que son orgullosamente míos. **

**La regla de la línea (ºººººº) se mantiene, esta vez vuelve a ser menos complicada (o sea, como al principio).**

**Disfrútenlo¡ese hombre es toda¡Es el hombre de mis sueños! Bueno… le hace competencia a Remus, pero también es divino. La leyenda es un enredo (por lo menos eso me dijo mi hermanilla al leerlo), pero es demasiado importante, así que si hay algún problema, avísenme. Una vez más: Sorry si les parece muy largo… No soy buena para los capítulos cortos (son sólo 9 paginillas…).**

**¡Adelante! Léanlo, disfrútenlo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo y háganme saber qué opinan (especialmente de la última parte):**

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Capítulo 4: Christopher A. Leeuwen_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Había llegado la hora del almuerzo. No tenía mucha hambre, pero tenía que comer algo... ¡Ya se imaginaba lo que diría su madre si llegaba a enterarse de que no se estaba alimentando bien!... Siempre se preocupaba demasiado por eso.

Además, esperaba poder compartir un momento con los chicos... ¡Tenía mucho que contarles acerca de las impresiones de su primer día!

-¿Ya recibiste Defensa con el nuevo profesor?- escuchó preguntar a una chica que venía unos cuantos pasos atrás.

-Aún no- respondió otra. –Pero Lavender y yo ya planeamos llegar temprano para sentarnos adelante... Ahora el verdadero problema va a ser poner atención en clase. ¿Cómo crees que sea dando clases?

-No sé. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a la chica nueva? Ella parece conocerlo _muy_ bien.

Rió para sus adentros... Siempre lo mismo. También en Monteilhet Chris contaba con un basto club de admiradoras entre sus compañeras y chicas de otros años. Era realmente divertido que las cosas se repitieran así.

Entró en el gran comedor y, después de un rápido saludo con la mano a sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor, se sentó entre sus nuevos compañeros y se sirvió una pequeña porción de lo que más le gustaba.

-¿Qué tal el primer día?- le preguntó Ron, mientras se sentaba a su lado, ahora que la mesa estaba casi vacía.

-Bastante bien- dijo, dejando de jugar a darle vueltas a lo poco que quedaba en su plato. –Casi me quedo dormida en Historia, pero eso es lo común… Hasta que encuentras algo con qué entretenerte- sonrió. –Como animar los garabatos que uno suele hacer cuando está aburrido. Se pueden crear historias bastante interesantes de esa manera… Transfiguración es otra historia… Te mantiene ocupado, pero se vuelve fácil cuando uno aprendió esas bases el año pasado fuera de clases. Chris pensaba que era necesario que adelantara un poco: aprendo rápido y pierdo interés cuando las cosas se vuelven fáciles, así que de vez en cuando él me daba alguna clase extra sobre alguna cosa que creyera que podía serme útil y… hablando de Chris: tal parece que vamos a recibir Defensa juntos. Ahora sabrás a qué me refería con todo lo que te había contado… Él es único en su especie.

-¿Vamos a recibir Defensa juntos?

-Cambio de horarios y planes lectivos- respondió Hermione, mientras se acercaba a ellos junto con Harry. -¿No lo habías visto? Había un aviso desde temprano en la mañana: Este año habrá un cambio en los horarios y planes lectivos: A partir de ahora los Hufflepuff y los Gryffindor recibiremos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras juntos.

-Va a ser genial, ya van a ver.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Por un momento se había preocupado. La mesa estaba quedando casi vacía, pero ella seguía ahí sentada, con cara de desgana y jugando a darle vueltas a lo poco que quedaba en su plato (y teniendo en cuenta que tampoco se había servido mucho). Era muy diferente de su usual manera de ser.

Sin embargo, la llegada de aquel trío de Gryffindors la había devuelto a su personalidad característica. Eso lo tranquilizaba un poco, aunque tampoco podía dejarlo pasar por alto… Ya más tarde tendría tiempo para hablar con ella. Tal vez se estaba preocupando en vano…

Se levantó de su asiento y salió del comedor. Aún era temprano para dirigirse hacia la clase, pero eso era precisamente lo que quería… Nunca había pensado en regresar, mucho menos en volver a entrar a Hogwarts.

Caminó por un momento por los jardines del colegio, observando los grupos de estudiantes que se encontraban en los alrededores… Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho.

-Han sido muchos años¿cierto Christopher?

-Bastantes, profesor- contestó, volviéndose hacia el profesor Dumbledore, quien acababa de detenerse a su lado. –Sin embargo, veo que las cosas no han cambiado mucho por aquí…- dijo, al tiempo que una discusión lo llevó a fijarse en un trío de muchachos de Slytherin que molestaban a una chica de Gryffindor que se veía tal vez uno o dos años menor que ellos. –Definitivamente.

_Flashback _

-¡Ya déjame en paz, Malfoy!

Había estado caminando por los jardines con sus compañeros, hablando sobre el proyecto que tenían que entregar para Transfiguración cuando aquel grito lo obligó a fijarse en aquella pelirroja de Gryffindor que trataba de librarse de un par de Slytherins, mientras que un muchacho rubio y alto, también de Slytherin, hacía pedazos un par de rollos de pergamino.

-¡No!- gritó la pelirroja. -¡Llevo dos días trabajando en ese ensayo!

-¡Ay, qué tragedia!- se burló el rubio. -¡Acabo de destruir dos largas noches de trabajo de la pobre sangre sucia! De todas formas, debía ser un trabajo mediocre. Todavía no han aprendido que los sangre sucia no pertenecen a este lugar.

-¡Quítenme las manos de encima, par de gorilas!- gritó ella nuevamente, mientras liberaba uno de sus brazos. -¿Me tienes miedo, Malfoy?

-¿Yo¿Tenerte miedo¡Deja de decir tonterías!

-Acéptalo. No te gusta la idea de que pueda llegar a ser mejor que tú sin venir de una familia mágica.

-Eso no va a suceder.

-Ya lo veremos…

-¡Oye, Chris!- lo llamó uno de sus compañeros, quienes ya iban mucho más adelante. -¿Vienes? Todavía tenemos que terminar de planear esto para empezar a hacerlo lo antes posible. Mira que es para el viernes.

-Voy…- miró por última vez la escena y volvió a dirigirse hacia sus amigos.

Algo le decía que ella estaría bien…

_Fin del Flashback _

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!- gritó la chica.

-Dame una buena razón para hacerlo…

-Pero es bueno estar de vuelta- dijo, apartando la vista de la escena. –Siempre esperé poder regresar a Hogwarts y…¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo que en calidad de profesor?

-Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que no fue tu pasión por la enseñanza ni tu amor por Hogwarts lo único que te ha traído hasta aquí…

Sonrió levemente y dejó que su mente divagara nuevamente por las diferentes situaciones que se presentaban en los grupos de estudiantes. No tenía una respuesta a ese comentario, por lo menos no una respuesta comprensible o abreviada.

-Todos tenemos nuestros motivos…- dijo finalmente. -¿Quería hablar conmigo, profesor?

-Creí que eso estábamos haciendo- respondió Dumbledore. –Espero que este año no te metas en problemas, Christopher.

-Las noticias viajan rápido… Puede estar tranquilo; no vine aquí a buscar problemas. Además, yo no me meto en problemas, los "problemas" me buscan a mí… Usted me conoce; no soy del tipo de persona que anda buscando líos todo el tiempo. Le aseguro que trataré de hacer todo lo posible por mantener las cosas como están.

-Espero que así sea…

"Puedo asegurárselo por mi parte" pensó. "El verdadero problema va a ser que _ella_ lo haga".

-Una cosa más, antes que tengas que irte: Convertir a los estudiantes en hurones no es la mejor opción para un castigo. Especialmente ahora; ya te lo dije: no me gustaría que te metas en problemas.

-Lo tendré en cuenta… Aunque siempre he preferido no tener que llegar al castigo pero, si tuviera que hacerlo, no me gusta recurrir a la magia. Hay muchos métodos más interesantes; especialmente para cierto tipo de personas. Pero insisto en que no quiero tener que llegar a eso… En fin,- dijo, después de un corto silencio. –Tengo una clase que preparar. ¿Hay algo más de lo que quiera hablarme o puedo retirarme ahora?

-Eso era todo por el momento. Ya más adelante podremos discutir otros asuntos… Además, no es conveniente dejar a los estudiantes esperando.

Regresó inmediatamente al castillo y se encerró en su clase… Todavía le quedaba algo de tiempo antes de su primera clase.

Aún no podía creer que las noticias viajaran tan rápido, aunque tampoco esperaba que permaneciera oculto por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, la verdad es que no había hecho nada malo; pero ella era capaz de muchas cosas… y tenía el pequeño defecto (aunque para ella no lo fuera) de que podía persuadir a la gente para que le creyera.

_Flashback _

-Me conoces perfectamente bien, Chris- le advirtió ella con tono amenazante. –No me provoques… Sabes que soy capaz de muchas cosas.

-Y tú sabes que tienes que hacerlo. ¡Déjame cumplir con mi trabajo!

-Tu trabajo ya está hecho. Ahora, DÉJANOS EN PAZ… Lo prometiste, Chris. Me hiciste una promesa, y no perdono fácilmente las promesas incumplidas.

-Déjame recordarte que nuestro trato no era de por vida… Sabías que el momento debía llegar- no quería enojarse con ella, pero esa mujer siempre lograba exasperarlo. –Ahora eres tú la que debe cumplir con su parte del trato…

-¡NO! Y tú… Tú no vas… No puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo- había una profunda rabia en sus ojos y el viento desordenaba su cabello, dándole un aspecto realmente escalofriante. –No quiero tener que hacer nada para perjudicarte- dijo, suavizando el tono de su voz… Conocía esa expresión. –Sólo… Déjanos en paz, Chris.

-¡Mírate!- hacía mucho que ella había dejado de tener esa capacidad para manipularlo y le enfadaba sobremanera que creyera que podía jugar con él. –Te comportas como la chiquilla manipuladora y egoísta que eras hace varios años. ¿Serías capaz de…?

-Cualquier cosa. Y si sigues intentando…

-Sabes que lo haré.

-Entonces atente a las consecuencias- acomodó su cabello con una mano, dio media vuelta y salió de la clase con aquel porte arrogante que la caracterizaba.

Y, aunque no volvería a verla después de eso, fue justo una semana después cuando llegó la carta; la carta en la que "muy cordial y amablemente" el colegio Monteilhet prescindía de sus servicios.

_Fin del Flashback _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡Buenos días, querido profesor!- exclamó.

No podía creer que no la hubiera visto, cuando siempre se daba cuenta de cuándo ella estaba cerca. Además, tenía una expresión extraña: pensativa y seria.

-¿Estás bien, Chris?

-Claro que estoy bien, Alex- respondió, volviendo en sí súbitamente. –Cuéntame qué tal el primer día.

-No te creo- dijo, dándole una mirada suspicaz. –Pero sé que no vas a responderme, así que… Bastante bien, aunque todavía no hay manera de que pueda poner atención en Historia. Transfiguración me está dando la oportunidad de practicar un par de cosas y espero con ansias ver qué nuevas cosas puedo aprender contigo este año.

-Eso es algo que no te puedo decir… Fuiste tú la que me dijo una vez que no querías tener ventaja sobre tus compañeros…

-Por lo menos prométeme que este año sí acabarás de contar la historia y…

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- escuchó no muy lejos.

-No lo sé. Hace un minuto venía detrás de mí.

¡Los chicos¡Había olvidado por completo que iba junto con ellos! Sólo… habían entrado en aquel corredor y, sin pensarlo, había abierto esa puerta y se había encontrado con Chris.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta, alcanzándola justo en el momento en que los chicos iban pasando por ahí. Sin decir una sola palabra, tomó a Harry del brazo y lo llevó hacia adentro; Ron y Hermione los siguieron.

No se detuvo hasta regresar donde había estado un minuto antes: justo frente a Chris, quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima y sonreía ligeramente, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Era una expresión que recordaba muy bien… la había visto ya varias veces: la misma de cuando intentaba permanecer serio para no reírse abiertamente de esos "pequeños olvidos" en los que ella solía incurrir.

-¡No me miren así! Sólo me distraje por un segundo y… En fin, no sé por qué trato de disculparme; hay cosas mucho más importantes, empezando por… Chris, quiero presentarte a mis amigos. Ellos han sido mis guías y los que me han tenido que aguantar desde que nos mudamos. Además, pensé que te gustaría conocer a…

-Harry Potter- la interrumpió Chris, quien había dirigido su mirada hacia el muchacho. –No tienes que presentármelo… Reconocería los ojos de Lily Evans donde fuera.

-¿Quieres dejarme sin trabajo?- le reprochó en tono de broma, pero mirándolo muy seriamente. –Bien, sí, él es Harry y ellos son Ron y… ¿Her…mione?- preguntó insegura. Le costaba mucho recordar aquel nombre, pero por lo menos nunca se lo había cambiado, aunque pensaba en otros muchos antes de dar con el que era. –Chicos, les presento ya formal y personalmente a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (el mejor que he tenido) y mi consejero: Christopher Leeuwen.

-Es un placer…

-Usted… ¿conoció a mi madre?

-¡Por supuesto! No creo que haya habido un solo estudiante en aquella época que no supiera sobre ella… Especialmente los últimos dos años. Excelente persona, estudiante y amiga… y muy decidida a no dejar que ciertas personas degradaran a los que, como ella, no veníamos de una familia de magos.

-Espera un momento… ¿Estudiaste en Hogwarts? Creí que siempre…

Se detuvo súbitamente. Había sentido una especie de escalofrío subiendo por su espalda: la horrible sensación de ser observada… y no con muy buenos ojos. Un par de chicas la miraban desde la puerta con cierto dejo de… ¿envidia, tal vez?

Se sentó en el asiento más cercano de donde se encontraba y comenzó a reírse abiertamente mientras las chicas se sentaban en la primera fila del extremo izquierdo de la clase.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Chris- dijo entre risas. –Si tienes suerte, el tamaño del club de admiradoras llegará a ser el doble.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sonrió levemente. Cualquier otro le habría recordado el respeto que le debía por tratarse de su superior, pero nunca había pretendido que lo viera de esa forma. Además, era su forma de ser. Intentar cambiarla sería un grave error.

La clase comenzó a llenarse poco después de la entrada de aquel par de chicas. Definitivamente era un grupo bastante más grande de lo que acostumbraba, pero siempre había confiado en su capacidad para hacer su trabajo y, además, amaba lo que hacía. No sería problema.

-Buenas tardes, jóvenes. Bienvenidos a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Soy Christopher Leeuwen y seré su profesor por este año.

-¿Sólo por este año?- preguntó una de las chicas del extremo izquierdo.

-Todo depende de las circunstancias… Sin embargo, vamos a aprovechar este año lo más que se pueda. Quiero irme orgulloso de haber logrado que la mayor parte de ustedes apruebe sus TIMOS con "Extraordinario"- dijo, mirando a toda la clase muy seriamente. –Guarden sus libros. Hoy tendremos una clase especial por ser el primer día.

Todos guardaron sus libros inmediatamente, entre comentarios de sorpresa y emoción. Sin embargo, un libro permanecía abierto sobre un escritorio y su dueña permanecía con la mano en alto, mirándolo con una expresión un tanto molesta.

-¿Sucede algo, Hermione?

-Disculpe, profesor, pero… ¿no deberíamos empezar desde ahora con el repaso para los TIMOS?

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso… A partir de mañana comenzaremos con el repaso y la preparación para los TIMOS y les aseguro que después estarán preparados para cualquier pregunta; e incluso tendremos tiempo para una que otra actividad extra…

La chica guardó su libro, luciendo algo avergonzada, pero aparentemente satisfecha con su respuesta.

-Bien- dijo una vez que volvió a tener la atención de toda la clase. –Durante varios años me dediqué a estudiar las leyendas antiguas que hace mucho tiempo fueron olvidadas por el mundo mágico y, a partir de entonces, me he dedicado a narrárselas a mis estudiantes para que conozcan la parte de su historia que no suelen enseñarles en clases- se volteó hacia Alexandra. –Alex, sé que ya has escuchado varias veces el inicio de esta historia y debes sabértela de memoria así que, por favor, saca tu varita: necesito un poco de ayuda gráfica.

La chica sacó su varita y se levantó inmediatamente. Sabía que uno de sus pasatiempos era dibujar y hacer que sus dibujos cobraran vida, aunque fuera por poco tiempo. También sabía que había aprendido a lograrlo sin la necesidad de su varita, tan sólo con un poco de imaginación (y eso le sobraba), pero tampoco era bueno dejarla alardear de eso frente a sus compañeros.

-Hay miles de leyendas que cuentan sobre cómo los seres humanos, tanto magos y brujas como muggles, surgimos y evolucionamos; sin embargo, la más fascinante de todas esas historias es la que voy a contarles ahora: la de los espíritus protectores. Cuenta esta antigua leyenda que a cada grupo le fue concedido un espíritu protector; un espíritu guardián con la forma de una doncella que puede controlar un elemento para actuar a favor de aquellos a quienes protege.

Alexandra dividía, mientras tanto, la pared posterior en tres secciones, utilizando su varita para trazar delgadas líneas doradas.

-Los de ascendencia mágica pura eran protegidos por la doncella del agua; los squibs por la doncella de la tierra y los que conocemos como "mitad y mitad" eran protegidos por la doncella del aire.

Apareció en cada una de las divisiones que Alexandra había dibujado la imagen de una mujer. La primera joven tenía la piel blanca y el cabello azul oscuro y llevaba un largo vestido que terminaba en espuma de mar. La segunda era más bien morena, su cabello parecía ser un conjunto de verdes lianas, y su largo vestido parecía haber sido forjado en un hermoso campo florido. La última de ellas era etérea y transparente, como los fantasmas que estaban acostumbrados a ver por el colegio, vestida con el manto de una noche estrellada.

-Pero, obviamente, los muggles y los nacidos de muggles también tenían a su protectora: la doncella del fuego.

Las tres divisiones y sus respectivas doncellas desaparecieron, dando paso a la imagen de una cuarta: exactamente la misma que aparecía en la portada de aquel libro que había comprado cuando compraba sus útiles escolares.

-Las cuatro fuerzas tenían un equilibrio constante, hasta que sucedió algo inesperado: El equilibrio comenzó a venirse abajo cuando algunos de los protegidos de la doncella del agua se sintieron superiores a los demás y creyeron que los de sangre pura tenían derecho a decidir sobre los demás. Así, la doncella del agua también se fue corrompiendo hasta que gran parte del espíritu fue consumida por la oscuridad.

El dibujo de la primera doncella volvió a aparecer, pero su piel se había vuelto grisácea y su cabello, negro. Alexandra dejó escapar una ligera exclamación asustada al terminar de dibujar la imagen, pero nadie más pareció notarlo.

-Se dice que, después que esto sucedió, aunque las fuerzas permanecen en calma por algún tiempo, existen momentos en los que vuelven a caer en el caos que ocasionó la aparición de la doncella de la oscuridad. La primera vez que esto sucedió, fue la doncella del fuego la que reestableció el balance de las fuerzas y desde entonces fue conocida como la doncella de la luz.

Una nueva imagen apareció: parecía un campo de batalla, donde las doncellas del aire, la tierra y el fuego y sus protegidos enfrentaban a los de la doncella del agua… y se enfrentaban entre sí. Finalmente, fuego y agua se enfrentaban y, después de que una extensa nube de humo lo cubrió todo, el panorama cambió drásticamente: no había ya rastro de la guerra que se había venido dando.

-Sin embargo, la doncella de la luz y el fuego nunca volvió a ser vista, ni sus manifestaciones volvieron a ser percibidas. Muchos dicen que el espíritu se debilitó después de aquel épico enfrentamiento y finalmente desapareció por completo. Pero los que conocemos más al respecto sabemos que ella aún existe y aguarda pacientemente el momento en que sus poderes vuelvan a ser necesitados para vencer a la oscuridad en forma definitiva y traer una nueva época de paz. Siempre que se le necesite, ella vendrá.

La última imagen volvió a ser la de la doncella que aparecía en la portada del libro.

En ese momento sonó la campana. Era una clase corta, hubiera preferido que fuera doble. Pero estuvo bien para empezar; logró mantener la atención del grupo durante toda la lección y según lo que pudo escuchar mientras todos salían de la clase, la habían disfrutado, especialmente la combinación de la historia con la animación. Ahora sólo le preocupaba una cosa…

-¿Estás bien, Alex?- le preguntó a la chica, quien terminaba de acomodar sus cosas para ir a su próxima clase.

-Creí que nadie lo había notado- contestó ella, mientras se llevaba la mochila al hombro. –Pero debí suponer que lo sabrías… No es problema, en serio.

-Alex…

-Hablo en serio. Sólo me impresionó un poco cómo me quedó ese dibujo. Lo estaba haciendo casi sin pensar y cuando lo terminé tuve la ligera sensación de que se parecía a alguien…- se rió ligeramente. –Ridículo¿no? No te preocupes, Chris, estoy bien. Ahora me voy. No querrás que llegue tarde a clases.

Salió de la clase.

"Tuve la ligera sensación de que se parecía a alguien…" no había podido sacar esas palabras de su cabeza. Eso era una sorpresa; realmente escalofriante, pero sorpresa a fin de cuentas. Era el indicio que había estado esperando. Muy en el fondo, ella lo sabía.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Fin del 4º capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Me encantaría que me digan qué opinan sobre Chris y qué les pareció la primera clase de Defensa (aunque no fue muy… clase de Defensa). Cómo les dije al principio, si hay algún problema con la leyenda, no duden en decírmelo. Uno mejora cuando le dicen en qué se equivoca… ¡Recuerden dejar reviews antes de salir! (si es que alguien más va a empezar a leerla...)**

**Y, como siempre, un adelanto de nuestro próximo capítulo titulado "Mi querida familia… Nada es perfecto". ¿Qué pasa cuando un día nada sale de la manera en que lo esperan dos de nuestros queridos hermanos Haster? (No es ninguna alusión personal a ninguna situación actual, ya lo había escrito las vacaciones pasadas).Mi primer intento de escribir un capítulo de una manera diferente¿Qué le cuenta uno al otro en sus cartas?**


	5. Mi querida familia: Nada es perfecto

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi pequeña sobrinita postiza, que se nos casa... ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Todavía no lo puedo creer!_

Supongo que debían creer que ya me había muerto, o algo así, de tan perdida que he estado... Pues, aproveché que salí a vacaciones para actualizar los dos capitulitos que tengo como desde el año pasado y no había subido. ¡Benditas vacaciones!

Anotaciones, las mismas de siempre:

1° Ya saben, esto es un AU; por lo tanto, aunque se haga mención a acontecimientos de los libros, nada aquí pasa como JK lo estableció, aunque me encanta su estilo (excepto a la hora de matar personajes).

2° Como siempre, el capítulo está dividido desde la perspectiva de dos personajes. En este caso, como lo había dicho ya desde el capítulo anterior: Mis dos queridísimos hermanos Haster: Alex (1° y 3°) y Evan (2°).

3° Ya me está dando por escribir capítulos de 8 y 9 páginas... Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que ya tengo eso como constante.

4° La mayoría de personajes que aparecen en este capítulo (especialmente por como está escrito) son originales, aunque se van a encontrar a los amados personajes de JK en todas partes del capítulo (No podemos vivir sin ellos)

Una última aclaración antes de empezar: Los que me conocen saben que yo suelo meter aspectos de mi realidad en mis historias, así que cualquier parecido entre las expresiones de Evan y ciertas que usaba solíamos usar cuando estábamos en el cole, no son mera coincidencia (pero no se lo digan a nadie...). Y échenle un ojo a la relación entre ambos hermanitos: _**¡ES DEMASIADO IMPORTANTE PARA EL RESTO DE LA HISTORIA!**_

Disfruten:

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Capítulo 5: Mi querida familia… Nada es perfecto_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

No había sido un buen día… Había empezado mal y terminado peor, aunque en realidad no podía elegir cuál había sido la parte del día que le había resultado más difícil.

Terminada la cena, se dirigió directamente a su habitación, sin siquiera despedirse de sus amigos ni detenerse en la sala común para compartir por lo menos un momento. Se sentó en su cama y sacó su pluma y un par de rollos de pergamino, no sin antes encender la vela de su quemador de esencias, previamente preparado con esencia de cereza. Aspiró el aroma por un momento; siempre la hacía sentir en casa, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué…

_Mi muy querida familia:_

_Cumpliendo con mi promesa, les envío mi primera carta. Hogwarts es genial, aunque ciertamente es mucho más grande que Monteilhet y todavía me cuesta mucho ubicarme._

_Los chicos están bien; no nos vemos mucho, pero cuando nos vemos la pasamos muy bien. Por otra parte, mis compañeros en la casa de Hufflepuff han sido más que amables conmigo y también he hecho muchos amigos entre ellos, aunque sería imposible recordar los nombres de todas las personas con las que paso la mayor parte del día (lo intento, pero ya saben que no soy buena para los nombres…)_

_Sobre las clases, ¿qué puedo decirles? Historia es igual o más tediosa y aburrida y me sigue siendo imposible poner atención. Las demás clases que he recibido hasta hoy están bastante bien, excepto por Pociones… Siempre he sido muy buena para eso, pero el profesor Snape no parece pensar lo mismo (y eso que hoy fue mi primera clase). Pero ya Ron me lo había advertido: Snape siempre estará a favor de los Slytherin y disfruta de hacerle la vida imposible a los estudiantes… Por otra parte, Defensa ha sido hasta hoy la más interesante de todas las clases que he recibido..._

Se detuvo por un momento. ¿Debía contarles que Chris era su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? Definitivamente no. Su madre nunca había simpatizado con Chris; si se enteraba de que ahora él estaba trabajando en Hogwarts no le haría mucha gracia.

…_Tengo el presentimiento de que será el mejor de mis TIMOS._

_¿Qué más puedo decir? ¡Ah, sí! Estoy planeando aplicar para la plaza que quedó vacante en el equipo de Quidditch, así que…¡Deséenme suerte! Ahí les estaré avisando cómo me fue…_

_En fin, ya tengo que irme. Hay una montaña de tarea esperando por mí. Pero, antes de irme, aviso:_

_1- No te preocupes, ma. Me estoy alimentando bien._

_2- David: Te mando un gran abrazo. Tampoco te preocupes: lo único que podría matarme aquí es la cantidad de tarea que tengo que hacer y el aburrimiento de las clases de Historia, que no son nada que no haya tenido que sobrevivir antes. Espero verte en vacaciones de Navidad._

_Ahora sí, me despido para sentarme a escribir un eterno ensayo de Historia._

_Los quiero_

_Alex._

Releyó la carta y, finalmente, la selló. Si tenía suerte, podría dársela a Sunny antes de que llegaran sus compañeras, pero aún no era el momento de enviarla.

Suspirando, tomó el segundo rollo de pergamino. Había llegado el momento de escribir la verdad.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Se encerró en su habitación y puso el equipo de sonido a todo volumen, sin importarle que su madre llevara casi diez años expresando muy abiertamente lo que opinaba sobre su tipo de música. No le iba a quitar el único privilegio que tendría en mucho tiempo…

Despejó su mesa de dibujo, dejando una única hoja en blanco sobre éste y tomó uno de tantos pedazos de lapicero que guardaba sólo por la pereza de botarlos y comprar uno nuevo. Sabía que no era el mejor momento; podría arruinar su primera semana, pero ella lo entendía mejor que nadie…

Alex:

Sé que no debe ser el mejor momento para molestarte, debes estar pasándola muy bien como para que te llegue esto a arruinar la semana. Sin embargo, ¿quién mejor que tú para entenderme? Ciertamente mamá no se sentaría a discutirlo mientras tomamos un café o algo…

Incluso sentado aquí, en el segundo piso de la casa y completamente en el extremo opuesto, siento los ojos de nuestra querida vecina de junto examinándome, vigilándome, como esperando el momento de que cometa el más mínimo error. Sé que dirás que sigo con el mismo cuento de la paranoia y el delirio de persecución (y sé que también te estarás riendo de que recuerde esto…), pero esta vez es cierto. No sería la primera vez que escucho casualmente una conversación poco disimulada en la que el tema central es: "SI YO FUERA LA MADRE DE ESE MUCHACHO…" Y te impresionaría la cantidad de cosas que uno puede escuchar al respecto, desde las clásicas que empezarían por quemar mi guardarropa, cortarme el cabello y dejarlo de un color negro "normal", como el de Daniel y David… Hasta las que piensan que soy un vándalo incorregible que necesita de una especie de correccional juvenil para ver SI ACASO me vuelven algo "normal".

Temo que este año sí me voy a meter en muchos problemas, a pesar mío. Pero es que ya me están colmando la paciencia… Imagina lo mismo día, tras día, tras día… Ayer estuve a punto de cruzar la calle y preguntarle a una mujer que cruzó al verme si pensaba que la iba a asaltar o algo así, sólo para dejar claro que no necesito hacerlo y no me interesaba nada que ella pudiera tener. Fue una suerte que Daniel estuviera cerca. Como siempre, él lo resuelve todo… Así que, desde entonces, he estado aquí, evitando salir lo más posible hasta que entre a la escuela.

En fin… Las que esperaban quemar mi guardarropa, cortar y desteñir mi cabello, recibieron lo que querían esta tarde (bueno, no tan literalmente; aún conservo algunas cosas, pero sí hubo que hacer ciertos cambios drásticos), porque fueron las cláusulas de la nueva escuela… Y tampoco estoy seguro de que pueda soportar eso: ¡Es una cárcel! Es más larga la lista de cosas que prohíben que las que permiten… Créeme, he estado ojeando los folletos con los reglamentos de evaluación y disciplina que nos dieron esta tarde. Además de las estúpidas cláusulas sobre el uniforme… ¡Es demasiado!... Habría preferido mil veces más una escuela pública, pero mamá tuvo la brillante idea de "el futuro y la calidad de la educación…" Y la verdad es que ya me cansé de discutir con ella. No hemos hablado más de lo estrictamente necesario en toda la semana (y ahí está, pidiendo por enésima vez que apague el equipo de sonido)…

Me voy. No quiero dejarte con tantas cosas en qué pensar, especialmente este año; sé que las cosas tampoco van a ser fáciles para ti.

Cuídate mucho.

Evan.

Dobló la carta y la escondió en su carpeta de dibujos, antes de volver a su especial pasatiempo de caricaturizar su mundo. Examinó el último cuadro; no podía precisar cuándo lo había hecho; estaba pensando en lo que estaría haciendo su hermana y, de un pronto a otro, se había percatado de que la había dibujado, también dibujando, sin embargo, parecía algo asustada del dibujo que había hecho.

¿Sería que…? No. Ya había pasado otras veces… Simplemente se estaba imaginando cómo sería un día difícil en la vida de su hermana. Ya se enteraría de cómo la estaba pasando cuando llegara Sunny con la primera carta.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Evan:_

_Supongo que te habrá extrañado mi primera carta: Yo suelo contar más detalles, pero mejor escribir sólo lo bueno para no preocupar a la familia. Supongo que lo único que voy a lograr va a ser que te preocupes por mí, pero nadie me entiende mejor que tú…_

_Hoy ha sido un día terrible, empezando porque amaneció oscuro y lloviendo. Creo que ha sido el día más frío de la temporada…_

_ Flashback _

Adivinación, la primera clase del día… No había terminado de entrar en la clase cuando ya la profesora había empezado a "ver" cualquier cantidad de cosas extrañas y trágicas en torno a ella. Y, cuando por fin creía que la había dejado en paz…

-Hoy empezaremos con la interpretación de los sueños; para eso utilizaremos las copias del _Oráculo de los sueños_ que tienen sobre las mesas. Lean la introducción y luego utilicen el libro para interpretar el sueño más reciente de uno de sus compañeros.

Empezó a trabajar con Susan Bones, quien se había sentado junto a ella, tratando de averiguar cómo aquella mujer esperaba que interpretaran un sueño con eso… Ya tenía tan interiorizada la idea que Daniel tenía sobre la interpretación de los sueños según el Psicoanálisis que le costaba verlo desde la perspectiva de este libro. Además, no tenía ningún sentido comenzar a trabajar sin base alguna…

-¿Cómo van?

-La verdad es que hay demasiados pequeños detalles en su sueño como para encontrar qué significan todos y darles un significado general- dijo Susan.

-A ver, cuenta tu sueño en voz alta. Voy a darles una demostración de interpretación de los sueños.

No solía recordar sus sueños muy seguido, pero desde que entró a Hogwarts había tenido el mismo sueño: que todo a su alrededor se volvía oscuro de un momento a otro, pero su cuerpo despedía una especie de luz que le permitía ver… Aún así, no había nada ni nadie a su alrededor; excepto una silueta difusa.

-¡Mi niña!- exclamó Trelawney cuando terminó de contar su sueño. -¡Estás vaticinando el fin de este mundo!

Se asustó al escuchar el comentario. Ya Ron le había dicho que Trelawney era un fraude, pero igual la habían asustado esas palabras: el fin de este mundo. Trató de no darle mayor importancia mientras bajaba hacia la clase de Historia de la Magia donde, como era costumbre, se entretenía dándole vida a sus garabatos, entre una que otra anotación que hacía de algo que le pareciera importante.

Estaba precisamente tomando nota de un aspecto "trascendental" de las guerras de los gigantes, cuando vio el último dibujo que había hecho: exactamente el mismo que tanto la había impresionado la tarde anterior cuando dibujaba la leyenda que Chris les estaba contando, pero esta vez era diferente: podría jurar que estaba… asesinando a alguien.

Dio un ligero salto hacia atrás, que hizo que se cayera de su asiento, esparciendo tinta por todo el suelo, ya que la había empujado para tratar de mantener el equilibrio. No era eso lo que había estado dibujando, podría jurarlo…

Dos lecciones desastrosas llevaron a la peor parte del día, justo después del almuerzo: doble clase de Pociones. No había esperado tener mayor problema con esa materia; a fin de cuentas, había sido una de las mejores para ello cuando estaba en Monteilhet. Sin embargo, la apariencia del lugar y el silencio sepulcral en el que quedaron sus compañeros y los Ravenclaws al ingresar no hacían que el paisaje de la lección se viera muy alentador, menos aún después de todo lo que había pasado antes.

-Creo que no necesito recordarles que este año enfrentarán uno de los exámenes más importantes de su vida como estudiantes- dijo el profesor Snape después de cerrar la puerta. –Sé de qué es capaz la mayoría de ustedes. A otros- dirigió su mirada especialmente hacia ella. –Los iré conociendo en los meses que quedan, pero espero que se ajusten al nivel necesario para obtener al menos un _Aceptable_ en sus TIMOS. Que sepan mínimo lo que pasaría si no se siguen al pie de la letra las instrucciones para hacer el Filtro de Paz…

-Pues…- dijo, no muy segura de si debía responder, pero nunca había podido resistir a responder a un desafío. –Podría dejar a quien la tome en un sueño profundo o incluso irreversible…

El pesado silencio se convirtió en una ráfaga de murmullos entre los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw, pero nunca llegó a escuchar lo que decían…

-¡Silencio!- toda la clase volvió a quedar en el mismo silencio sepulcral que al principio. –Ese porte, esa arrogancia, esa mirada altanera…- lo oyó mascullar débilmente. –Cinco puntos menos para Hufflepuff. Ya es suficiente con tener una persona que se jacte de ser una sabelotodo insufrible…-dijo, recobrando el tono de su voz. –Ahora, encontrarán las instrucciones en la pizarra y lo que necesitan en el armario de material. Tienen hora y media.

Comenzó a trabajar de mala gana… ¡Nadie la tenía!... ¡Ya se había dicho varias veces que tenía que aprender a controlar sus impulsos!... Ahora había llegado el momento de concentrarse antes de que un descuido hiciera volar todo el colegio en pedazos y entonces sí estaría en graves problemas…

-Es una poción lo que está preparando, señorita- le dijo el profesor Snape, mientras pasaba por la clase revisando cómo estaban trabajando. –No una receta para hacer cerveza de mantequilla casera. Quedan veinte minutos.

Se quedó fría por un segundo. ¡Todavía le faltaban cuatro pasos de las instrucciones para terminar! ¡Veinte minutos… No sería capaz de terminar a tiempo! No era buena para trabajar bajo presión de tiempo. Estaba acostumbrada a trabajar a su propio ritmo... Eso era lo que la hacía trabajar bien.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de controlar el nerviosismo y el temblor de sus manos. No ganaba nada con eso. Sólo tenía que ponerse a trabajar un poco más rápido y hacer el máximo esfuerzo.

Quince minutos… Diez minutos… Estaba disfrutando realmente verla nerviosa. Su sonrisa se prolongaba cada vez que pasaba junto a ella y veía lo que le faltaba, en vez de lo que tenía hecho.

-Cinco minutos.

Miró a su alrededor. La mayor parte de la clase ya había terminado y ella…

Su pulso temblaba incontrolablemente ahora y sentía como si su cabeza fuera a estallar. No podría hacerlo… Definitivamente no podría.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo?- preguntó Snape, mirándola con furia ahora que su poción despedía un denso humo rojo y un intenso olor a azufre y hule carbonizado.

-Yo…

-_¡Evanesco!_- con un solo giro de su varita, el desastre desapareció por completo. -¿Se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer? No sé de qué mediocre institución haya venido, pero ciertamente no confío en la manera en que le enseñaron- se volvió hacia el resto de la clase. –Dejen una muestra de su poción sobre mi escritorio. Y usted…- la miró despectivamente. –Se quedará aquí después de cada clase y pasará ese tiempo aprendiendo a hacer pociones que, por lo menos, alcancen el grado de Aceptables (**N/a: **Aprovechando para dejar a mi pobre niña sin comer...).

No respondió. Tomó sus cosas y corrió hacia fuera. No iba a dejar que la viera llorar. Nadie podía verla llorar.

_ Fin del Flashback _

_No pude soportarlo. ¡Nunca me había sentido tan humillada! ¿Es que ni siquiera notó una pequeña parte del esfuerzo que hice para seguirle el paso?_

_Ha sido el peor día de mi vida. Aunque…ahora que lo pienso, no todo fue TAN malo…Siempre hay algo bueno._

_ Flashback _

-¿Alex? ¡Oye, Alex! ¡Espera!

No se detuvo. No quería ver a nadie; no quería hablar con nadie. Sólo quería que la dejaran en paz… y quitarse ese horrible dolor de cabeza.

No le importaba que aún le quedara una clase de Herbología: Estaba cansada, no iría a ninguna parte.

Empezó a subir escaleras sin rumbo alguno. Tenía que encontrar un lugar donde nadie pudiera preguntarle por qué no estaba en clases ni le preguntara qué le había pasado. Sabía que el primer lugar donde la buscarían sería en la sala común o en su habitación, por eso no había contemplado la opción de volver ahí.

No sabía qué tanto había subido, pero estaba cansada, y subir escaleras tan rápido no había ayudado en nada a mejorar la condición de su dolor de cabeza. Se apoyó contra el barandal de la escalera y respiró hondo un par de veces para ahogar los sollozos que se le escapaban de cuando en cuando. Odiaba llorar…

-¿Alex? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Realmente tengo que responder a eso?- preguntó alzando sus ojos enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas.

-Sólo si quieres…- respondió Ron, quien sonaba algo dudoso mientras desviaba su mirada hacia un punto desconocido escaleras abajo.

-Lo siento- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica. –Fue una respuesta un poco ruda… No acostumbro dejar que me vean llorar. Ya todos tienen sus propios problemas y preocupaciones como para que yo les dé uno más- lo miró extrañada. -¿No deberías estar en clases?

-Tú también, ¿no?

-Yo no pienso bajar a Herbología, pero no dejaré que pierdas Transfiguración por mí.

-Ya suenas como Hermione. De hecho, ella dijo lo mismo…

-Pues deberías hacerle caso por lo menos esta vez. Yo estaré bien… Ya mañana después de un buen descanso seré la misma Alex de siempre- empezó a masajearse las sienes con la punta de los dedos. –Hoy no ha sido un buen día; eso es todo…

-¿Qué tal si me lo cuentas con una tasa de té?- lo miró con cara de _"hablaba en serio cuando dije que no acostumbro dejar que me vean llorar y no dejaré que pierdas clases por mí"_. -¿Crees que voy a dejarte así? Si no quieres contarme tu día horrible, está bien. Pero no puedes evitar que me cerciore de que estarás bien.

-Supongo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿cierto? Está bien- dijo, dándose por vencida… no estaba de ánimo para una discusión. –¿Adónde vamos, entonces?

Comenzaron a bajar escaleras hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo y abrió la puerta a su izquierda. ¿Pensaba llevarla de vuelta a su sala común? No podía… Él no conocía la contraseña.

Siguió caminando distraída, hasta que encontró que se habían detenido frente a un cuadro de un tazón de frutas. Él extendió su mano hacia la pera que se distinguía en el cuadro y esta se convirtió en la perilla de una puerta. Abrió la puerta y la llevó hacia adentro.

-Es bueno ponerle atención a Hermione de vez en cuando- le dijo en voz baja. –Las cocinas de Hogwarts.

Miró a su alrededor maravillada. Había pensado que el castillo era enorme, y aún no había conocido esa parte, aunque estaba tan cerca. Cada vez la sorprendía más ese lugar; no era nada parecido a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

-¿Qué me dices de esa taza de té?

-Está bien- respondió, aún mirando a su alrededor.

Llegó entonces un pequeño grupo de elfos domésticos, cargando una bandeja con un par de tazas de té, una pequeña jarra de leche, azucarera, una rodaja de limón y un par de pastelillos.

-Y saben exactamente cómo preparo mi té- dijo ella, mientras agregaba bastante leche, seis cucharaditas de azúcar y todo el jugo del limón a su té. –Es la única forma de hacer que tome una bebida caliente…

-¿Dejándolo sin sabor a té?- ella asintió. -¿Quieres contarme qué fue lo que pasó?

Ella lo consideró por un momento, pero después comenzó a contarle paso por paso el día que había tenido, hasta su precipitada salida de Pociones.

-Nunca me había sentido tan humillada- tomó un gran trago de su té para ahogar las lágrimas. Se sentía mucho mejor ahora: ya no le dolía tanto recordarlo y su dolor de cabeza había desaparecedlo por completo, pero a veces no podía evitar sentir que iba a empezar a llorar de nuevo. –Y ya el resto lo sabes…

-Por el momento, no te preocupes por Trelawney… Ella es así; está loca… Sólo he sabido de una vez que tuvo razón- ella lo miró preocupada. –Y fue la única vez que no predijo algo trágico (**N/A:** Sorry por la mentira, pero estoy escribiendo desde Alex y tenía que calmarla con algo). En cuanto a Historia, no sé… Tal vez imaginaste o soñaste lo del dibujo. Cualquiera se duerme en esa clase. Y Snape…-dijo con algo de rabia. -…No sé qué bicho lo picó este año, pero me parece que fue demasiado duro contigo. Pero, si te consuela, a Harry le hizo algo parecido.

Sonrió levemente y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. No era un gran consuelo, pero por lo menos lo había intentado… Había sido muy bueno con ella y eso era algo que valoraba mucho.

-Gracias. En serio, me has ayudado mucho.

-Ni lo menciones.

-¿No te molesta que me quede así por un momento?

-Para nada, pero esta vez no me dejes hablando solo.

_ Fin del Flashback _

_Por favor, no vayas a armar un escándalo por esto. Es sólo un amigo… Un muy buen amigo que estuvo ahí para mí cuando realmente lo necesitaba._

_Bueno, ya tengo que irme. Es tarde y la escuela no va a detenerse por mí._

_Cuida no meterte en problemas_

_Te quiero_

_Alex._

Dobló la carta y llamó a Sunny (aún era temprano como para que alguien entrara). Le entregó los dos paquetes con instrucciones de que entregara una de las cartas a su madre y esperara unos minutos para entregarle la otra a Evan, junto con la rana de chocolate que debía hacerle llegar a David.

Una vez que Sunny se fue, apagó la vela del quemador de esencias y cerró la cortina alrededor de su cama. ¡Adiós al peor día de toda su vida… Y a la gran cantidad de cosas que había dejado pendientes!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡Listo! ¿Les gustó?

Por cierto, en la introducción me había olvidado de decirles: Al igual que Alex (y como seguro ya se habrán dado cuenta), esta señorita no es buena para trabajar bajo presión de tiempo, especialmente cuando tiene una historia original entre manos que está consumiendo todo el tiempo libre que le queda... De hecho, este es el capítulo en el que he notado un mayor parecido entre mis personajes y yo... (¡Qué miedo!)

Con esta actualización, y la siguiente, espero ponerme un poco al día con esta historia... Pero tendrán que esperar un poco más después del capítulo 6, porque el 7 todavía está en proceso (desde hace como un año...).

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como me encantó a mí escribirlo, al ser mi primer intento de hacer algo diferente... Y ocupo la opinión de Sara en cuanto a ciertos recortes que tuve que hacer en la parte de la clase de Pociones, para acortar un poco la parla de Snape...

En fin, creo que eso es todo. En la próxima edición: _**"Resentimientos: La historia de los guardianes"**_Un inesperado y terrible reencuentro entre dos adultos que no pueden ni verse... Y la segunda parte de la leyenda de las doncellas. ¡Ya vamos avanzando!


End file.
